Fire Emblem Chronicles Part One: POR Funny That
by LatimerBaka
Summary: Lessons? From fellow comrades? And it ain't in combat either, but the aggravating emotion called 'love.' What the hell has Ike gotten himself into? RanulfLethe IkeElincia TitaniaBoyd WILL be updated eventually. Currently 13 of next bit.
1. The OdD Feeling

**Fire Emblem: Path Of Radiance Funny That**

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Pairings: Ike+Elincia. Slight Ranulf+Lethe**

**I haven't done a Fire emblem fic before, so I just figured, hey, why not?**

**Disclaimer: Ha! I'm gonna get sick of saying this eventually, but I don't own Fire emblem POR or any other fire emblem for that matter.**

**I just thought Stefan would be funnny involved with something like this, so he's a main character in the story. I suppose Ike could have ended up with Lethe in the game as well, but I'd prefer him and Elincia, since to me there seems to be more signs to me, or maybe that's because I miss things, who knows. I can't stand all the fluffy things, Its all too much for me. I started squealing when Ike stands up to Sanaki about her joke on Elincia. I was like 'Oh he's pissed! That has to mean something.' But anyway...yes, I'm like that and thats only a little thing, imagine what I'd be like around other things...I shouldn't have watched the second Inu movie. Hee hee, near the ending I was like O.O  
**

**Prologue: Funny That 0: The Odd Feeling**

He hissed at himself, trying to tear his gaze away, but he couldn't. A certain green haired swordmaster was observing, eyebrow raised upwards slightly in amusement. A warrior with dark green hair strapped his axe to his back, beaming at the collection of people sitting around the table.

"Well, I gotta go. Can't leave Mist and Rolf alone, who knows what they'll get up to…"

He proceeded to wink at the collection of people suggestively, earning an eyeroll from a certain red haired paladin.

"Honestly Boyd…what on earth do you think innocent kids like Rolf and Mist are going to get up to? I'm pretty sure your younger brother doesn't even know what you were just implying is."

Boyd pouted, bringing a hand and running it through his mass of hair.

"Geez, calm down Titan. I was only kidding."

He waved at them with a goodbye motion of his hand and turned around to leave, whistling as he did so. Titania, the red haired paladin, sighed in exasperation, shaking her head. Stefan was going to laugh, but he then noticed Ike shift. The young blue haired lord's eyes were fixed upon a certain green haired royalty. Not that she was aware of course. His blue eyes wavered with emotion and groaning, Ike brought his hand to his forehead.

Soren, the half laguz, half beorc (sp?) glanced at his friend curiously, wondering about his odd change in behaviour. If Soren knew the right magic, he would try and read Ike's mind, yet he did not, so therefore he could not. Every other person had noted Ike's unusual behaviour, but only Mist, Titania and Stefan seemed to understand it.

Eventually, everyone had left the table and had gone off exploring the castle of Crimea, leaving an unaware Ike still gazing at the princess, or now rather Queen. Stefan though had dawdled, watching the emotion battle in Ike's eyes.

'_Gah, this is ridiculous! I try and pry my gaze away and yet I can't! Why can't I?'_

'_Isn't it obvious?'_

'_Eh? Who are you?'_

'_I am your…how do I put this…logic.'_

'_O…k…'_

'_You don't believe me.'_

'_Say something logical then.'_

'_Ok, being obviously logical, the reason you cannot take your gaze off Elincia is because you hold high feelings for her.'_

Stefan was a tad confused when Ike's staring at Elincia halted, for him to look up at the ceiling, puzzlement evident in his expression. He rubbed his temples gently, easing the upcoming headache, before resuming his inner conversation.

'_What high feelings? Respect?'_

'_Well, you do respect her, but that's involved with something bigger.'_

'_Uh…she's royalty?'_

'_You really couldn't give a damn if she was or wasn't.'_

'_Got that right! Hey, why did I say that?'_

'_Y'know what?'_

'_What?'_

'_I suppose you'll have better luck talking to Stefan.'_

'_Who? What? Where? Hey, what do you mean? Is Stefan still here?'_

After a while, Stefan was becoming rather concerned at the assortment of emotions that varied upon Ike's face. Then, the blue haired lord whipped his head around, dazed expression in place, to meet Stefan's eyes. The green haired man laughed heartily while Ike groggily scanned his surroundings, until he regained a more sobered state of mind. He glanced at Stefan questioningly, eyebrow arched.

The swordmaster smiled wistfully as he watched Ike stare him down like he was some sort of threat. Finally, Ike calmed himself down a bit and gawked at Stefan, a wary air still about him.

"Hey, why are you waiting for me?"

Stefan grinned at the younger boy he had sparred with and trained during the later days in the war campaign against Daein.

"Waiting to help you more so!"

Ike blinked in confusion, blue eyes holding this emotion clearly. He shook his head slightly, as if dismissing what he had just heard. "Ike, I know your deepest, darkest secret that you are not even aware is your deepest darkest secret yet."

Ike scratched the back of his head thoughtfully, before he gave Stefan a defiant look. Surely he didn't mean that Ike read Mist and Rolf bed time stories every night, if that got out, he'd never hear the end of it from Boyd…

…But Stefan had said he himself did not know what it was. This perplexed Ike. If he was not in knowledge of his deepest darkest secret, how on earth was Stefan? The questions in Ike's head was giving him pains, so he refrained from thinking on what it was until Stefan revealed it to him.

"Your high feelings for Elincia."

Shock shot across Ike's face. He'd sworn he had heard that exact line and recalled it like it was yesterday, though then he finally remembered he had heard it about a minute ago and he had been the one to say it. Or rather, the logical part of him anyway…

"What…high feelings?" Ike replied accusingly in a higher voice than he had intended. Stefan's brow rose yet again in amusement at Ike's actions.

"Your high feelings."

"What feelings?"

"Ha, ha. You really are dense at some things."

"Wha? Who are you calling dense?"

"You Ikey boy."

"I'm not dense, I swear! If you disagree…"

"I had my Vague Katti refurbished recently."

"Gah! Who cares!"

"Hmm…interesting. Usually, that makes people back off. You're awfully touchy in the discussion of your high feelings for Elincia, y'know."

"WHAT HIGH FEELINGS?" Ike exclaimed.

Silence.

Stefan shook his head, humming to himself gently and trying not to laugh.

Sweat was coming down Ike at 90 miles an hour and he couldn't turn around to face a certain person whom he felt gaping at him.

"Ano…my Lord Ike?"

Tensing, but realising he could not ignore her now, he turned to find the source of the angelic voice to his ears, staring at him with concern glittering in her brown eyes. He smiled at Elincia, though it was strained and she knew.

"Yes, please don't worry Queen Elincia, I am fine."

Elincia continued staring at him in doubt, before nodding slowly and being dragged off to meet with suitors. Ike hated being so formal with her in public, but then again they had not met just as themselves since Crimea was restored. Ike sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Making her do things she was absolutely new to, making her work hard, and dragging her off to meet suitors…

At this thought his fingers dug into his scalp. He wrenched his hand out of his hair. Stefan's face lit up with inquisitiveness as he watched the way Ike's eyes now darkened. He grinned, knowing _exactly _what had crossed his mind.

Ike focused once more on Stefan, who had his eyes closed and was humming again. He appeared to be musing, and Ike, aggravated by his own thoughts, was now too fed up to play games and wait for the answer. "Stefan! Give me an answer to your riddle!"

Moments past until Stefan opened one of his eyes and peeked up at Ike, a sly grin on his face. Ike was definitely agitated. But, there was something to draw out of him first…

"Ike, y'know, there is this young prince called Andrew..,'

"LOOK. Stefan, just answer..,"

"I heard he is one of Elincia's suitors..,'

"(Slams hand down on table) Look, this is something I don't need to be thinking about…"

"I heard Elincia really likes him…"

"STEF..!"

Ike abruptly halted, disbelief on his face while Stefan sat there, looking confused and concerned for Ike on the outside, though his eyes were glimmering with mischief.

"Ike?"

Ike promptly sat down, a blank expression on his face. Stefan sighed, shaking his head. It would take Ike only a few more moments to…

"WHAT! How the heck could she like a suitor! She's not meant to like the suitors! She's meant to like her gallant knight in shining armour! Its how all the fairy tales end! It's…"

"Jealousy." Stefan finished for him in a sing song voice, grinning from head to toe.

A dumb founded look graced his features as he leant back into his chair, gazing in a dazed manner at the ceiling, before looking back at Stefan with the same expression.

"I'm…jealous?"

Stefan nodded vigorously.

'_Yes! I made him get it! One point to Ike! Maybe he isn't so dense after all!'_

"Why?"

'_Ah, so perhaps he is.'_

"Gah, your young generation today. So foolish and dense…"

"But, you're less than ten years older than me…"

"Moving on. I guess I am going to have to put it bluntly."

"Oh come on, what is it? Just be blunt already…"

"You love Elincia."

"Just tell me for the love of..! I wha..? Oh…ah…oh."

If you are expecting for Ike to suddenly go and rush to Elincia, profess his undying love for and such as well as sweeping her off her feet, then I have to inform you you're gonna have to wait, because it seemed his brain had technical difficulties while processing this information. He sort of well…

'_Ike fainted…wow. Didn't figure he had it in him. It takes a real man to faint so gracefully.'_

Stefan was referring to the slumped figure on the floor.

He blinked at Ike curiously, glanced around for a bit and then it came to him it must have been a lot to take if Ike had fainted.

"Funny that."

**Tsuzuku**

**A/N: Some of it was most likely OCC, but its meant to be. Sorry if you didn't like the OCCness though. I don't particularly know why, but I loved Stefan when I got him on POR. His sword was bloody amazing though : D. As it's the prologue, it's a bit shorter than the actual coming chapters. I never actually have an update date, so just…look for it I guess.**

**If you liked, please R+R**

**If you want to give constructive criticism, thank you!**

**If you want to flame me to the depths of hell, then you can flame twelve year old me all ya want (Hope ya don't though)**

**Bye!**


	2. The Jolly Band Of War Heroes

**Fire Emblem: Path Of Radiance Funny That**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama**

**Pairings: Ike+Elincia. Slight Ranulf+Lethe**

**I haven't done a Fire emblem fic before, so I just figured, hey, why not?**

**Disclaimer: Ha! I'm gonna get sick of saying this eventually, but I don't own Fire emblem POR or any other fire emblem for that matter.**

**Funny That 1: The 'Crew'**

After sitting there for a few moments, Stefan had to except the fact that Ike wasn't going to regain consciousness anytime soon. Sure, it had been hilarious watching the young lord faint, as usually he was so very calm and collected, but it had now turned into one of though instances where you wished you had a rewind button. Grumbling, the swordmaster picked the figure up, slinging him over his shoulder. He then dragged Ike, supporting the boy's weight and grumbling along the way.

Titania, meanwhile, was with Boyd, lecturing him on his eating manners. She was extremely pestered by his lack of grace and utensil handling, but her rants to him were coming out as the very frequent 'blah blah, blah blah. Blah, blah.' They were in one of the many rooms, when they heard a knock at the door. Blinking, Titania pivoted around and approached the door.

She was usually angry when she ranted at Boyd and surely everyone could hear it, so why would they interrupt. A tad shocked it had actually occurred, she opened the door with a lack of anger on her face, to find Stefan grinning wearily at her.

Boyd and Titania gawked, wide eyed, at the figured draped across Stefan's back. It was Ike. Titania bit her lower lip tentatively, before deciding it was better to remove the strain from Stefan before answers were received. He cast her a graceful look when she and Boyd took Ike from him, laying him gently out on the floor. Titania arched her brow at Stefan expectantly.

"Oh right, Ike fainted." He explained casually, coupled with his usual casual grin.

"You're kidding me! Lemme get this straight. Mister cool and collected army commander lord _fainted_?" Boyd commented, doubt ringing in his voice.

"Yes, this is not something Ike would do."

There was silence for a few moments, before they both gave Stefan a mysterious look. He was rather baffled at the look at first, before he realised what they were implying. Putting his hands up defensively, he gave them a grin.

"Oh c'mon. I didn't knock the guy out."

"Well, you do train him…"

"Haven't trained him since Crimea was rebuilt."

"How are we sure?"

"Look you two. If we trained, you'd know about it, 'cause Elincia would somehow be watching and Mist would be commentating on the fight. Though I swear she purposely distracts me 'cause she's on Ike's side. Bah…I'd love to have a little sister like that."

"Whatever you say Stefan…"

"Do you want to know why he fainted Boyd?"

"Huh? Sure why not…"

"I told him he loved Elincia and it seems the whole 'mercenary warrior' mind of his couldn't process it. It must have been pretty overwhelming to a kid whose grown up with swords around him all the time."

"Wait, wait, and wait. You _told _him he loved Elincia?"

"Whoa. Let me rephrase this. _Explained _to him he loved her."

Titania found herself nodding in agreement. It seemed plausible that was the reason. But, though on the outside her professional ranking was showing, inside she was doing cartwheels of joy.

'_Yes! Someone finally had the moxy to point it out to Ike! Ooh! I can just predict what'll happen next! Girl chats to Elincia, a forbidden romance…ooh! How romantic!'_

Unfortunately for her, the professionalism slipped from her face and Boyd and Stefan gaped at her, though she was oblivious with her dreamy look plastered on her face. Boyd, first to regain his composure, struck a cool pose.

"Seriously, I bet she's just looked at me too long. I mean, I just know she wants me."

For lack of a better judgement, Stefan decided he would try not to laugh at Boyd, but being the easy going and easily humoured man he was, he burst into hysterics, making the cool pose of Boyd falter.

"Seriously, I bet you just looked at her too long. I mean, I just know you're delusional."

Huffing somewhat, he ran his hand through his thick hair in a cool way. (**A/N: Geez, I'm making Boyd sound and act like Lloyd from Symphonia…hee hee, Boyd and Lloyd rhyme! 'Blank stares from people' Eh heh, right…let's drop this, shall we?)**

Titania reverted back to her normal focus and sighed at the two males in the room as her.

"So, what do we do now Stefan? Wait for him to get up? Then what?"

Stefan's huge grin must have lit up the small room they were in.

"Then, we really help him."

**FUNNY THAT FUNNY THAT FUNNY THAT**

Grumbling, the blue haired lord sat up, rubbing his eyes and the back of his head. He wasn't sure how long he had been out, but it had to be a while. He must have been publicly scarred for life. It was terribly humiliating for him to faint, but why did he again? Oh…**THAT REASON.**

A dim shade of red adorned his features, before a tired and sad look took hold of his eyes.

'_Gah, these kind of things must be so obvious. I'm so dense…oh no…'_

His breath was hitched in his throat.

'_What if he's gone and told Elincia now?'_

"Hey, finally up sleepy head, eh?" A voice chortled.

Startled, Ike's body jerked slightly, before recognition of the voice happened. He looked over his shoulder to find Stefan there, arms crossed, his trademark smile located on his face, yet this time breeching the borders of his cheeks. Ike didn't like that smile…to him, it signalled something and Ike had a feeling he knew what it was, but in the deep recess of his mind, he prayed it wasn't.

"Ah, um…where have you been?" He asked suspiciously in the calmest voice he could muster.

Stefan merely shrugged.

"Just had an **audience** **with **Queen **Elincia**."

"Huh? Wh…why?"

"Actually, I didn't Ikey boy. Don't lose your nerve. I wouldn't just go and tell her your feelings. _Though she'd obviously return them, but I can't tell him that._ I'm gonna help you though, and you're gonna be the one to tell her."

Ike reached his feet, dusting himself down, before he gave Stefan the same look he had had on previously.

"I'm **not **telling her anything."

Stefan gaped as Ike promptly whirled around and then attempted to walk briskly out of the door. I say attempted, because awaiting him at the door was a grinning Boyd and a smiling Titania. He glanced to and fro them and tried to open the door, but Boyd quickly stepped in front of it, blocking the entrance. Scowling, the young lord picked out the large open window and made a dart for that but Titania, closer to the very same window, stepped in front of it. He tried the next window, but Stefan took care in blocking that one.

He checked for others, but was met with no chance of escaping, unless he overpowered them. He glanced at them all. Titania's axe glinted from the sunlight pouring in from the open window, Boyd's axe sparkled from the same source and taking a glance at Stefan's Vague Katti, the sword glimmered. Sighing, he hung his head in defeat, before he looked back up at them. They felt a pang of sympathy, but that was short lived when Titania began fantasising again, Boyd remembered he liked seeing Ike getting worked up and Stefan was going to spread his intelligence and get a good few laughs.

"Don't be so sad Ike, we're gonna help you!"

Ike looked Boyd right in the eye, before his hung his head despairingly again.

"Oh joy…"

"Ah, ah, ah," Stefan curtly stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "sarcasm is not part of our help Ike."

"I don't need any help though! Can you not just leave me be? Let me get on with my life normally!"

Momentary silence.

"No. I mean, if we did that, we'd never forgive ourselves." Stefan said sincerely.

"Gah. _I reeeaaallllllyyy hate his logic_."

"Quite simply Ike, as it appears you need things to be put bluntly for you to understand in this kind of area, we're going to help you with Elincia." Titania said plaintively, struggling to withdraw the enthusiasm from her voice.

Ike's eyes widened, before he shook his head abruptly, seemingly disagreeing with the help offer from his friends.

"Look, I appreciate the offer. Really I do…_hack cough **NOT **_…I don't think I should try and complicate things. I'll just, drop my eh…l…love for Elincia." He winced slightly at the pain in his stomach from saying that. Stefan rolled his eyes. Ike was just really scared of rejection. At least the boy wasn't so dense that he didn't realise he was a hopeless romantic, an actual, hopeless romantic, who hadn't the first clue about romance.

Stefan grinned maliciously. It was time yet again to bring out the big guns…

"Y'know, I think she blushed at Andrew a few hours ago…"

He was cut off by a fist slamming against the wall. The three gawked at Ike, who removed his hand from the wall. The blue haired lord's mouth was in a firm line as he cracked his knuckles together, determination blazing in his blue eyes.

"What kind of help is this?"

Stefan grinned triumphantly.

It was so on.

**FUNNY THAT FUNNY THAT FUNNY THAT**

So now, Ike was in another room, much larger than the previous one, with much more of familiar faces gathered within it. Mist was at Ike's side, grinning like she had just won something. Titania and Boyd were awaiting news to break with anticipation. Soren was just standing there, with a half frown. He had been learning and he was disrupted. If it was something completely trivial, he would not be a happy bunny…sage. Lethe was standing with Ranulf, who was grinning at Ike, already aware, while Lethe was just annoyed to be stuck around so much noise. Mia was standing with Rhys, who was smiling fondly at everyone, as high in energy as ever. Stefan was simply next to a befuddled Ike, who turned to him, glaring suspiciously.

"What is it Ike?"

"I presume they're all here to _help _me?"

"Ya got that right Ike! Mia reporting for duty!"

"Gah! I'm not going to get through this alive Stef…"

"Andrew…"

"What's this help?"

A hushed tension fell upon the troopers, unnerving Ike a bit. Stefan mentally rolled his eyes and inwardly sighed. Why on earth were these guys treating it like it was not allowed to be said?

"As you need help telling Elincia, we are going to give you lessons."

Ike gaped at him, with the most surprised and affronted expression on the face of the planet, before he sobered up and glowered at Stefan.

"I don't need help in that area!"

"Ike, no offence, but when I stated you had 'high feelings' for Elincia, you couldn't grasp what I was getting at. You need help in this area. Its ok, we're family and friends who have to help each other."

Ike proceeded to scan the room, getting a good look of everyone, before he glared in an exasperated manner back at Stefan.

"Gah. What kinda family forces a member into doing something they don't want to do?" He muttered.

Stefan gave Ike a sympathetic grin.

"It wasn't us. It was Andrew!"

**FUNNY THAT FUNNY THAT FUNNY THAT**

Stefan's Shipshape Schedule for Ike:

Lesson 1: What a girl needs: Tutor is Titania; be warned, Titan will do most of the talking ) Time noon

Lesson 2: Boyd's methods of wooing the ladies: Tutor is sorta well, obviously Boyd Ikey boy! Time dusk

Lesson 3: Mia's great peppy pep talks: Tutor is the peppy Mia! Have fun! Time dawn!

Lesson 4: Prompting by the cat: Tutor is Lethe. I suppose she'll sorta…eh…threaten you to tell Elincia! It's a great morale boost! Have fun! Time 10 am

Lesson 5: The general advice of the caring healer: Tutor is Rhys. I don't think you'll lose your mind on this one… 'cept from boredom…HOLD UP! I didn't write that…um…time is around 3 in the morning!

Lesson 6: Myself, Mist and Rolf laughing our heads off at you: Tutors us three! We'll attend all your lessons and watch you screw up! Don't worry Ikey boy, us laughing at you is a fantastic morale boost too! Time check your other lessons!

Ike was positively riveted to be out through the schedule that Stefan had worked so hard on and completed within the space of a minute. Wow, he really just couldn't wait! Titania going all girly! Wow was that ever special! And Boyd teaching Ike his moves to get the royalty falling hard, wow what a treat that was! Ike was just awestruck! And Mia rambling on and helping him get courage to tell Elincia and then go into vivid detail about how she would reject him and run into Andrew's arms (Stefan will tell her to say something like this actually) Wowie! He couldn't wait! And Lethe pointing her claws at his throat and demanding he tell Elincia? Ooh! Sign him up! Aww and Rhys sane and calm talk was something he wasn't looking forward to at all. Who really gave a damn about actual real and sensible facts that might actually help Ike? And Mist, Rolf and Stefan hampering his already low esteem in this area? Heaven…

**NOT.**

Ike was absolutely terrified of what torture he was going to be put through. He was scared of seeing a girly Titania. Scared that Boyd's girl handling skills would rub off in him. Mia ranting on and crushing his hopes constantly was not morale boosting. Nor was Lethe nearly killing him if he didn't tell Elincia his feelings. He was looking forward to Rhys actual lesson, because that was going to be a sane one. Oh wait, Mist, Rolf AND Stefan were going to be there…that sucked. And they would be there laughing their heads off? How the hell was that courage boosting!

Muttering and cursing, the boy yawned. He suddenly found himself very tired and decided to retire for the night. It was probably from the mental stress affecting him psychically, or perhaps Lethe's lesson was already having an impact…who knew? Why on earth was he doing this in the first place anyway? He could just let Elincia go with Andr…go with suitor boy and forget about his feelings.

He imagined this Andrew boy embracing Elincia and nearly choked on his own breath. Stefan had introduced Ike to Andrew to show he was not kidding. He was tall, well built and handsome but oh god did he have the royal snobbiness. He had the bad royal air, not the voice. The voice of royalty was no bother as they were raised to have posh accents. But just the way he used it as if he was a superior one…Elincia had stood at Andrew's side, fidgeting nervously while not making eye contact with Ike. Andrew had been staring at Ike with the superior look, while Ike had found himself seething, but eyeing Elincia. She clearly did not like him from her reactions or was she…aware of Ike's feelings and upset from putting him in that weird position!

No way. Stefan had said he hadn't said, so what was it?

When he realised he could find no plausible answers after racking his brain and bringing up a headache, the boy began to drag himself to the place where he slept. The Greil Mercenaries now lived in Crimea and had rooms within the royal castle; Pointing out it was a rather big castle. Mia had joined the mercenaries, along with Stefan, who had not gone back to the dessert for some reason. Lethe, Ranulf and Mordecai came to stay and visit them so much it was practically their home anyway.

His feet padded gently upon the ground as he approached his room. On the way he passed a few of the guards and they saluted at him and nodding wryly, he continued on his trek to his room.

After a few moments he sure the oak door that when opened revealed his grand room, but before he got that close, he heard a;

THUD

He blinked, before curiously scanning the area around him.

THUD THUD

The sound was nearing him.

THUD THUD

He gritted his teeth. Ragnell was in his room and he had no other weapons.

THUD THUD

However, being the brave fool he was, he decided to show he was _not _intimidated.

"Show yourself!"

He heard a slightly feminine yelp and gawking he frantically rescanned the area until his eyes fell upon the source. His jaw hit the ground as there, in all her night dressing glory, stood Elincia, hands clasped over her mouth, face bright red. He must have blushed then and unluckily, she must have noticed, as her blush dimmed slightly and her eyes glittered with intrigue.

"Ah…my Lord…Ike." She removed her hands from her mouth, speaking stiffly and slowly, the fact the tone of voice was unsure certain. Ike forced a smile at her, still in shock she was here. He tried to ignore the feeling of his heart banging against his rib cage.

"Queen Elincia, what on earth are you doing running around at this time of night? How did you slip past the guards?"

"They are rather…dim on hearing and vision perception I suppose."

"Ah, but…why on earth are you here my Queen?"

He was a bit perplexed when she let loose a disgruntled sigh.

"Lord Ike…please just call me Elincia."

"B…but my Que…"

"Please…it is one of the few moments I can forget my title and just be myself; Elincia."

"Elincia…"

She beamed at the young lord.

"Thank you my Lor…"

"Ah uh."

"Um..? Is something amiss my Lor..?"

"Ah uh! If I address you as Elincia, you address me as Ike!"

She gave him a blank look, before her lips curved up in a soft, sweet smile.

"Well of course then my Lo…Ike."

They smiled at each other, but then a frown appeared on Ike's face.

"But Elincia. You should not wonder the hallways at this hour..!"

"Ike…"

"What if you were to come to danger? Be raped or kidnapped!"

"I…Ike?"

"Maybe that Andrew would be one…"

Elincia's eyes widened. Ike could feel the rage building in his being and he was ready to release it. But then he realised he was going to direct at Elincia, and she deserved nothing of the such. He was going to stop himself, but in his case, his jealousy equalled his love, so he failed. He was about to curse Andrew until Dawn, until he saw something that tore him in two. There was disappointment in Elincia's eyes.

It was his turn for his eyes widen and then a shadowed emotion glazed them as he looked over the floor. Seeing this, the disappointment was knocked out of Elincia's eyes and replaced by concern.

"Ike? What is the..?"

She halted when he looked up, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Its ok. I just had a particularly long day. Lack of sleep made me cranky."

His smile was reassuring, but Elincia was not fully reassured as the look in Ike's eyes was still clearly seen. He turned to leave, before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He immediately tensed, before he glanced over his shoulder, to meet eyes of brown.

"Ike? Why were you angry about me walking down the protected hallways?" She questioned.

_Jealousy_

"Ah well…"

_The thought of his arms around your waist_

"As I have said, I am tired…"

_The image of you smiling your angelic smile at him_

"And I was rather worried about you…"

_The look of happiness in your eyes that I wished was not for him, but…_

"About you…you know…walking alone at these hours…"

…_Was for me…_

"And I kinda expressed it in the wrong way. I'm sorry Elincia."

…_Forever…_

He expected her to be angered at him, but he was surprised when a smile came to her face.

"Thank you Ike. Thank you for worrying."

He stiffened when her face neared his cheek and then she placed her lips upon his cheek, but quickly removed them, blushing faintly. "I must return to my room. Have a good nights sleep Ike." She said in a soft tone.

He grinned at her like a love struck teenager.

"Yeah, I think I will. You too Elincia."

She curtsied at him briefly, before creeping back along the hallway, but not before she halted and waved at him, but disappearing when the blush on her face deepened. Ike gazed at the spot where she had waved at him from, hand subconsciously making its way to his cheeks. He smiled dreamily (**A/N: The thought of Ike smiling dreamily seemed really funny to me.) **happiness dancing in his blue orbs. "Wow, she kissed me on the cheek."

Stefan, watching from the shadows, beamed at him.

"Yeah she did Ikey boy." He said in a low tone.

His smile widened, but into a triumphant and somewhat cocky grin.

"Funny that."

**FUNNY THAT FUNNY THAT FUNNY THAT **

**A/N: Ah, I love randomness. As I never have anything to say…I suppose I'll leave you with the usuals;**

**Flame if you want**

**Please R+R if you enjoyed it**

**Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**I doubt I will be flamed about the pairing, as you wouldn't be reading it if you didn't find the pairing ok, right?**

**Ah and next chapter its lesson trauma; Titania style**

**Bye and thanks if you reviewed**


	3. Titania Time

**Fire Emblem: Path Of RadianceFunny That**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama**

**Pairings: Ike+Elincia. Slight Ranulf+Lethe**

**I haven't done a Fire emblem fic before, so I just figured, hey, why not?**

**Disclaimer: Ha! I'm gonna get sick of saying this eventually, but I don't own Fire emblem POR or any other fire emblem for that matter.**

**Ah, there have been 173 hits and two reviews so far, that's a bit upsetting…but anyways, I'll dedicate this chapter to my two reviewers: Evil Mastermind Lloyd and Wittggenstien. Thank you two for reviewing! **

**Funny That 2: Titania's Torture Time**

Four were sitting down around a table, where one empty seat remained. Gulping, the blue haired lord scratched the back of his head tentatively. Mist was trying her hardest not to giggle away at her brother's side as he was going through a difficult time, but when Stefan burst out laughing, she soon followed. He scowled, shooting them a glare so frightful it prevented Rolf from joining in with the merriment, yet Stefan and Mist paid no heed to it. Ike dropped his head into his hands.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"For being dense and hopeless at romance." Stefan answered blatantly, earning yet another glare from Ike. Actually, the blue haired did not know why he even bothered glaring at the swordmaster. It was a waste of muscle movement and energy. The results were always fruitless and usually seeing the glares made Stefan's humour levels ascend and for the New world, that was not good…

"So Ike, why do you think Titania is so late?" Mist piped up.

Her older brother screwed up his face and rolled his eyes.

"I bet she's making up some plans for the lessons."

"Lucky you."

"Yup. Lucky me."

"You're great in the area of sarcasm Ike boy. At least that's one thing we don't have to work on."

"It's rude to butt into conversations Stefan." The lord grumbled in response. As perusal, Stefan only grinned widely at his 'student'

Birds chirped loudly. Titania was still not here. Ike just wanted his torture to commence so he could get it over with.

The birds started circling Crimea's castle. Titania had not arrived. Ike was getting flustered.

The birds landed upon the grass where Elincia was outside with Andrew. Titania was not present. Ike was getting very frustrated.

The birds flew around where Elincia and Andrew were standing and he standing next to her. Titania must have been painting a picture of the scene or something. Ike was pissed.

Andrew smirked at Elincia, grabbing her hand. She looked up at him, surprised and clearly uncomfortable. Stefan was amused as Ike stood up abruptly, seething through his teeth at the happenings outside the window. It was taking all his restrain not to jump out the window and tear Andrew the Snobby to pieces.

Elincia, getting very uncomfortable, glanced upwards and her eyes widened to find Ike glowered at her or rather…her and Andrew. She blushed timidly. Was he jealous? Or was it him worrying for her again? He had made it clear the previous night he didn't think too highly of the prince. She sighed and Andrew's grip tightened. Feeling incredibly unsettled, she snapped their hand contact to point at the sky.

"Look Prince Andrew. It's a…a…snobby beautiful princess."

The prince's ears must have twitched as he followed the Queen's arm, drool flowing from his mouth.

"Where!" He exclaimed.

He glanced around frantically, but could see know snobby beautiful princess'. He moaned miserably, before he flipped his hair, giving a 'dazzling' grin. "Oh well, at least you are here my dear Elincia." He stated.

Silence.

A guard coughed.

A bunny hopped by.

Blinking, the prince turned on his heel to find no sign of any green haired Queen. He groaned again, before his short lived misery was replaced by the entrance of a peasant. He grinned and wiggled his brows suggestively, before prancing over to her.

After seeing that Elincia had purposely escaped by prying on Andrew the snob's main weakness, he felt relief circulate his veins. He calmed down and seated himself again, getting interested glances from Rolf. He gave Boyd and Oscar's younger bow wielding brother a confused side ward glance, brow arched in the same manner. Rolf chuckled, smiling meekly.

"What is it Rolf?" He questioned, curiosity creeping into his tone. Mist noted the unease in Rolf's expression, yet had no idea what he was attempting to ask Ike. Stefan was as just as speculating and unsure, waiting for the young boy to speak his mind. Scrunching up his nose slightly, strands of his blondish green hair fell across his face.

"Well um…why do you…you know…get so angry when Andrew is around Queen Elincia?"

Ike's brows burrowed and he frowned darkly. Rolf gulped slightly and Mist rolled her eyes at her best friend, before a big grin graced her features. It was rather Stefan like actually. That pointed to the fact he was rubbing off on her. Ike really had to separate them…

"Because he gets jealous!" Mist supplied helpfully, ignoring the way Ike glowered at her for being so loud. Rolf glanced at Ike thoughtfully, before turning back to Mist, puzzlement written on his face.

"Oh, so he _loves _Elincia. Not just a _crush_?"

"Where have you been the past day Rolf?"

"Well, one time I was with Boyd and Oscar, around about two pm or something…"

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"Where is Titania?" Stefan grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting like a child, "I need my daily dose of seeing Ike act weird and laughing."

Two intrigued and one furious look were cast to him. Stefan quickly gave them a somewhat cheery but unregretful grin. "You know I was kidding right? I _meant_ I needed my daily dose of Titania tutoring Ike _and then _him acting weird and getting it wrong and then laughing."

Ike opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, the heavy wooden door swung open, revealing a breathless Titania. She glanced at them all sceptically, before she frowned.

"Why are you here so early?"

Ike stood up again, gritting his teeth.

"What do you mean? You're at least half an hour late. Its half twelve!"

Titania blinked confusedly at him, before her gaze became half lidded.

"Actually, I was early. The time according to Soren is 12: 25 and the lesson started at twelve thirty according to Stefan. I rushed here because I had to set everything up."

Four pairs of eyes landed on Stefan who rubbed the back of his head, grinning at all four of them, grin unfaltering by the death glare of Ike.

"My bad?"

_**FUNNY THAT 2: TITANIA'S TORTURE TIME**_

Lethe grumbled, her hand smacking against her face. Her whiskers twitched as she watched the tension between two members. Soren and Ranulf were glaring each other down and it was only a matter of time before the stupid predicament became even stupider when they opened their mouths to stupidly exchange stupid words. Well, Ranulf had commented on Soren's fashion sense, calling him a gothic mage. He wasn't actually fuming because of the gothic claim, but because he had been called mage. He was a sage! How dare anyone mistake that! So, Soren had snapped back that Ranulf had blunt teeth and so…go figure…

Soren opened his mouth.

Ooh, it was coming…

Ranulf bared his fangs.

Nearly there…

Ranulf opened his mouth.

Hurry the hell up…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" They both chorused.

Ah, so after ten minutes after anything was said, that was said. Wow, men and their means to blow off steam…

Lethe, to prevent herself from causing bloodshed, opted to disappear into the shadows a bit, until the calamity had by passed, like any sanity had at the moment…

Everyone except Soren and Ranulf were teaming up to help Ike become a romance worthy man. She was dreading her lesson with Ike. What the heck did she know about romance and all that soppy rubbish? She figured she could just tell him to go and tell Elincia or she'd snap his fragile beorc neck. Yeah…that would work.

"I AM A SAGE!"

"MY TEETH ARE NOT BLUNT YOU BAKA MAGE!"

"I. AM. A. SAGE!"

Lethe had received a beorc book from Mia. The peppy beorc had told Lethe to read it whenever she wanted to calm down. Normally, she wouldn't give a damn about the book, but Mia's voice kept ringing through her head, so giving in, she settled herself down and began to read.

"MY TEETH ARE SO SHARP THEY'RE SOMEHOW SHARPER THAN YOUR TONGUE!"

"TONGUES ARE NOT SHARP! YOU ARE MAKING ME ANGRY! I DON'T USUALLY YELL SUB-HUMAN!"

"SUB-HUMAN? WHY YOU LITTLE PUNY HUMAN! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO YELL, THEN DON'T YELL! OH AND FOR FUTURE REFERENCE, 'SHARPER THAN YOUR TONGUE' IS JUST AN EXPRESSION!"

"DON'T BLAME ME FOR GETTING CONFUSED ON YOUR ANIMALISTIC WAYS!"

The book Lethe was going to read was called…The Bickering Of A Sage And A Cat Laguz; A Parody.

Lethe rolled her eyes. Some things were just too clichéd.

"BAKA MAGE!"

"SAGE! YOU…"

Lethe opened the book and began reading the first page.

_A sage with long black hair and a red gem in the middle of his forehead woke up one sunny morning. After getting up, he went downstairs for breakfast. There he met his laguz companion, who was of the cat species. Now, you see, this Sage liked to wear black and stuff, so the laguz companion called him a gothic mage. Now, the sage with long black hair was unfathomably fuming of the highest degree so much so his face was red. In English, this means…he was pissed. Not because of the gothic remark, but because he was a sage and hated people who got that wrong, so he suddenly hated his laguz companion and then remade a witty remark about his laguz companions' teeth being blunt. They stared at each other for ages, before at the same time they both yelled angrily the words:_

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?"_

Lethe rolled her eyes. This was getting a bit too confusing. So, she slammed the book shut and left it to lye upon the floor, discarded. As she was leaning against a wall, she closed her eyes and tried to doze off, welcoming the silence. This lasted for about 2 sec-

"YOU…WHAT?"

Ah well, actually less than two seconds.

Males could really be loud.

And this did not exactly please Lethe.

The female cat Laguz groaned and clamped her hands over her ears as the ranting between the two got even louder. Why wouldn't they get a sore throat and just leave the argument on a staring level? This had to be the record for the loudest argument in the universe. The castle was probably shaking from their tones.

"I AM A..!"

"(Ranulf inserts fingers into ears) BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"WHAT? STOP WITH YOUR CHILDISH BEHAVIOUR!"

"ME CHILDISH BEHAVIOUR? YOU'RE THE ONE SCREAMING!"

"Y'know, there's a lesson going on over there." Mia cut in, pointing to the room which five others were in. Ranulf and Soren closed their mouths and gawked at the room. Ranulf then ran his claws through his hair and inhaled a large portion of air, before exhaling it. "Right, right. I'm a cool guy who isn't meant to lose my cool, so I suppose I'd better calm down."

"Hai and I am not one to raise my voice. Apologies laguz companion. I have just been rather flustered at the idiot ness of some people." Ranulf paid no attention when Soren's eyes drifted to the heavy looking wooden door. Ranulf smiled and patted Soren on the shoulder.

"No hard feelings eh?"

Soren flinched slightly from the contact, before he nodded curtly, shrugging Ranulf's hand off his shoulder. Ranulf grinned this time, before he noticed Lethe sitting in the corner with a book in her hands. She dropped her hand so the book dangled and rolled her eyes. Rather intrigued at why she was reading beorc written things, he made his way over to her, settling himself down beside her.

"What?" She questioned shortly, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing much. Just came to see ya. Don't like you sitting alone." He put his arm around her neck, but Lethe also shrugged that off, glaring venomously at him. Silence took hold, before Lethe decided to get into conversation as she was horribly bored.

"So, you do not like me sitting alone, yet you do not mind deafening me by your own voice?" She enquired in an uninterested tone. Ranulf sweat dropped, before placing his arm around her neck again.

"Sorry about that. Didn't intend to hurt your ear drums."

"That is good, but may I suggest something Ranulf?"

"Heh? Oh sure, go on…"

"If you do not move that arm of yours, I will box in your ear drums."

Reluctantly, his arm fell back to his side and nodding, Lethe resumed reading the odd book. Ranulf eyed it curiously and noting this, Lethe found herself glowering at him. "What is it?"

"Oh right. What'cha reading?"

"A novel."

"A book."

"Humph…"

"What's it about?"

"Us…"

"Eh?"

Lethe handed him the large book and blinking, Ranulf stared at the page she was reading. The book was about three pages in and there was a coloured sketch of Ranulf sitting next to Lethe, who was holding a book and saying; "A novel."

He stared wide eyed at it, before Lethe snatched it off him. He shifted closer to her, so he could see the book better and turned the pages back, to see a picture of he and Soren arguing, with the exact same dialogue that had been exchanged. He turned it back to the previous page and turned his attention to the next page to find it was only half full. He went to the next, next page, to find it completely blank. "Lethe, what on earth..?"

"It seems to write down what is happening when the holder is in the area. I will have to ask Mia, as I got this from her. The title was; The Bickering Of A Sage And A Cat Laguz; A Parody, but now it is; The Confusion Of The Two Cat Lov…" Lethe blushing, switched the positioning of the book around, so the back was facing upwards. Ranulf blinked at her.

"What's the new title?"

"I um ah…have to go Ranulf. I will see you later." She replied hurriedly, gathering the book in her arms and running off at a quick speed. Ranulf stared on after her, confusion adorning his features, before it was graced with realisation and sympathy.

"See? I told her that milk was expired."

_**Funny That 2: Titania's Torture Time**_

Ike was pinched by his sister when he began to doze off. He glared daggers at Mist, who smiled sweetly back. Rolf, Mist and Stefan had randomly been dragged into the actual lesson by sensei Titania and they weren't too happy. So, Rolf and Stefan were exchanging notes, giggling away in the background.

Ike's hair is blue

Rolf

Yes, I know. Isn't it funny?

Stefan

You giggle like a girl

Rolf

So do you

Stefan

Titania's narrowing her eyes at us

Rolf

Hee, hee…eh? What'dya mean?

Stefan

"Give me that!" Titania barked, not allowing Rolf to object as she snatched up three folded pieces of paper from his desk. She read them, brow arching upwards somewhere in reading the second one, before she smirked at Rolf and Stefan. "Passing notes in class? You two have no discipline." Rolf and Stefan paled, though Stefan bravely put his hand up. Titania glowered at him. "Yes Stefan?"

"Titania, we aren't…"

"Sensei Titania!"

"Meant to even be in this lesson. Its for Ike. We're not the ones who love Queens, now are we?"

"Well actually," Rolf spoke up, twiddling his thumbs and blushing faintly, "I think she's really pretty…"

At this Mist whacked Rolf on the head, before crossing her arms and pouting. Ike had turned to face Rolf and as they were oppositely seated upon the table, half of his face being under the table, the lord stared him down. Rolf sweat dropped.

"Now listen class. When a girl asks for something, you do it. Got that? Good."

Mist's hand shot up. Sighing, Titania picked her out.

"Yes Mist?"

"Sensei Titania? Why am I here? I am a girl. Why can't I just watc…"

"You are for demonstration purposes dear."

"Say wha…"

"Ah Mist, you volunteered to be the dummy…ah, I mean lovely student who demonstrates."

"Huh?"

At that point, Mist realised her hand was still lingering in the air and that she had never lowered it. Affronted and alarmed, she gawked at Titania, sweat gathering down her face. "But Sensei Titania! I have stage frigh…"

"There's no stage. There, problem solved. Now get up here."

Gulping and nodding briskly, Mist got up from her seat, waltzing over to the front of the 'classroom.' Stefan was also memorising the fact he should never give Titania the ability to order around as a teacher again when feminine issues were involved. It was going to be a good long set of minutes which seemed like a day each…

"So um…what do I do sensei Titania?"

Titania gaped at her, surprise evident, before her eyes narrowed again in the 'madam' way.

"Mist! Have you not done your revision?"

"Huh?"

Mist was getting freaked out now. She was beginning to think some remaining Daein fools had kidnapped the real Titania and in a revenge plot cloned her somehow and sent the clone to annoy them for eternity. Or maybe it was the milk she had Lethe had drank the other day. Surely it was a good few days over expiring…

"Well, I'm not going to prompt Mist. Its not my fault you didn't study how to act womanly when I assigned you it."

"But…"

"NO buts young lady."

"However…"

"DON'T get smart with me."

"Um, well…" Mist scuffed the floor with her foot, glancing around the room. While she was fidgeting, Ike was still giving Rolf that leer and he was still sweat dropping, while Stefan was ticking things on a piece of paper. This piece of paper was a list of how the lessons went. When he was there, he would not intimately be associated with the lesson, but would watch and tick the boxes if that thing had been involved. Each lesson had their own set. But, things had not gone according to plan…

He had been drawn into the lesson along with three children…

Yes, Ike was practically a young adult, but he was now glaring at a twelve year old boy growling because he had called his romantic interest pretty…

So, resuming, he was stuck in a classroom with a very strict teacher and three children. If that wasn't a joy he was getting restless himself. He felt sympathetic for Mist as she was probably the most mature of the children and she, scared of performing such things in front of people, was glad they were not paying attention. Though, Mist felt the hairs on her neck rise as Titania's eyes narrowed slower and slower until they were slits.

Stefan sighed and brought the paper closer to him.

Box one stated: Did she talk about girls needs? A tick followed that. She definitely did…

Box two stated: Did she make it a productive lesson? A line signifying the answer was inconclusive. It depended on what you meant by productive…

Box three stated: Was Stefan happy? A large cross. Hell no…

"STEFAN!" A voice snapped, causing him to fumble and fall forwards, hand that was pressed upon the paper slipping and sending it flying into Titania's hair. Sweat rolling down in layers, Stefan gawked as Titania studied him suspiciously, before shrugging and returning to her spot. Tired of Mist and her silence, Titania ushered the young girl towards her, who stumbled awkwardly to her. Titania brought out a sheet of paper and Mist blinked. She handed it to Mist and it appeared to be a paper listing the lesson objectives and who achieved what. The paper was graded and at the top corner of the paper there was a large black F coloured in. Mist gaped at it.

"WHAT? You gave me an F…"

"Stefan, get up here!" Titania called.

The green haired swordmaster wasted no time and basically materialised by her side. She was looking for his paper while he kept looking at the paper in her hair. He had to get that back. If she saw that, all hell would break loose. He reached for it, getting closer. One more little movement…

"Sensei Titania! Look! Stefan's being naughty!" Rolf exclaimed.

Titania whipped her head around, to find Stefan's hand in her hair, grasping something. She scowled darkly, before he let go and moved back, the paper still clear in the sunlight.

"I don't know why you did that Stefan, but it was childish. It definitely didn't assist your grade."

"Teacher's pet the Rolfy Snitch." Stefan uttered, casting Rolf a glare, who crossed his arms and grinned smugly. Ooh, did that boy have an attitude. Innocent little boy…pah. What a backstabbing little traitor…

Stefan's eyes bulged out at what grade he received. Surely that wasn't even a grade?

"F- - - - - ? Wow, that's quite an achievement Stefan." Mist remarked.

"Ike. Up here."

The blue lord appeared next to her and with no problems he got his paper. When he read the grade, his beaming face lit up the room and a very Shinon smirk graced his features. He held up the paper for all to see.

"Read it and weep. C+."

While he gloated, Rolf was getting his grade from Titania. Rolf read it and gave a simple small smile.

"Oh cool. I got an A+."

Everyone face vaulted.

"NANI?" They all bellowed, while Rolf's smile widened.

Stefan pointed at him accusingly, red in the face from anger.

"You only got that from snitching on me you little baka!"

Rolf's smile was wiped off as panic welcomed its presence. Rolf began to leg it, wrenching the oak door open and making his way down the hall, pushing past guards who did not think too highly of this. Though, when Stefan came hammering down the corridor after him, he bumped into the guards which had, against her will mind you, drawn a picture of Queen Elincia. Ike, after hearing this, got red in the face from anger also. Then Mist recalled Rolf had called Elincia pretty and got red in the face from anger also. The brother sister duo was then formed as they set out after the other two.

Titania was left alone in the 'classroom.' She stretched her arms and yawned.

"Wow, children are hard to teach."

"OH GOD ITS IKE! HE'S GONE MENTAL!" Was heard, courtesy of Stefan, though Titania chose to ignore it.

After sitting there, regaining her breath from the hard tutoring she had done and piece of paper floated down from nowhere. Titania blinked curiously, picking the paper up and reading it. After a few seconds she lowered it and glared at the door, left eyebrow twitching, mouth open angrily.

"Stefan…"

And as you expected, Titania did the completely adult thing to do, proving she was indeed an adult. Put him on her 'kill' list and join the chase. Yep, Stefan was getting chased by his sensei and his peer.

Funny that.

_**Funny That 2: Titania's Torture Time**_

_**End**_

**Tsuzuku**

**A/N: Um…I always figured Titania would be a good teacher when it came to female needs, so…yeah.**

**See ya next chappie.**

**Boyd's lesson next.**

**I'm sure Ike _can't _wait.**


	4. Le Casanova: Boyd Style

**Fire Emblem: Path Of RadianceFunny That**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama**

**Pairings: Ike+Elincia. Slight Ranulf+Lethe Boyd+Titania **

**I haven't done a Fire emblem fic before, so I just figured, hey, why not?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the fire emblem games, there would be more romance in them : ) **

**It's the Boyd chapter people…**

**Funny That 3: How To Woo The Females; Boyd Style**

Basically, Ike, Titania and Mist had caught up with Stefan and Rolf. Stefan had somehow managed to escape Ike's grasp earlier and had resumed chasing after Rolf, choosing to ignore the steaming angry blue haired lord at his tail. It was when Rolf turned a sharp corner but Stefan failed to and slammed into a wall, afterwards falling flat on his back, accompanied with a dazed expression. He had closed his eyes, regaining his breath for a moment and then reopened them, to find Ike and Titania's faces above him, glaring angrily.

As for Rolf, well, though at this particular moment he was unaware, he was being chased by one furious valkyrie. But eventually, he chose the opportune moment to look over his shoulder to no longer find Stefan chasing him with a murder intent, but Mist. At first, you would have preferred a valkyrie with no horse chasing after you opposed to a swordmaster with a level S sword, but this was a fuming Mist…and ticked off females…did not bode well for certain little archer/snipers.

He tried not to yelp out loud and tried to quicken his pace only to find himself…slowing down. It seemed he had run much too far and fast on those little legs of his and now he was coming to a stop.

'_No! I can't stop! I have to out speed one crazy girl. Why on earth is Mist chasing me in the first place? Because I got an A? Oh dearie me Mist, jealousy is unbecoming. Maybe if I stop completely and talk to her…'_

"ROLF!"

'_Aaaahhh…I think I'd prefer my legs to fall off later.'_

Using every last muscle in his body, he forced his aching legs to go on, feet pounding against the floor, arms swinging forwards and backwards. He gulped and daren't look back, in case the venomous face of the female made him falter.

Meanwhile, Stefan had roughly been yanked up by the paladin and the lord and realised he had to confront them properly now. He couldn't escape as Titania had his left arm in a firm grasp and Ike, vice versa, had a firm hold upon his right arm. He hadn't a clue why Ike was after him. The possibility of someone who got a C+ being jealous of someone who got a F- - - - - , though Stefan was positive a grade like his would be left as 'un graded' was ruled out. Then there was Titania. Why was she..?

The red haired paladin smirked dangerously at the green haired swordsman, bringing forth a crumpled piece of paper from behind her back. Realisation crossed Stefan's features as he stared, but it quickly replaced by fear. Well, at least he knew Titania had not gone mentally insane. Just insane from anger…but what was the deal with Ike? Why was he..?

"You wrecked Elincia's picture Stefan!"

Oh.

Damn the boy and his feelings for the Queen.

Stefan was now wondering why he had decided to interfere with his personal life. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have had to have sat through a hell long lesson being snapped at and being bored to death, he wouldn't have gotten the lowest grading in the universe aaaaaaannnnnnnnnndddddddd to top it all off, he would not be about to be killed by the boy he was helping and his oddly enough and shouldn't be sensei.

Why did he help Ike again?

Ah, right…

A sigh escaped his lips.

'_I like happy endings without the woman being scared off by the man's love skills.'_

He glanced into the angry lord's blue eyes.

'_And I'm a sucker for all the romance n' stuff. Sometimes anyway…'_

Halting his musing, Stefan grinned shakily, looking to and fro the two others, who raised their brows at him. He was now formulating how to get out of this unscathed, but was not seeing many possible routes to use. Then, something hit him, kind of like when Ike whacked him upside the head. Huh? Wait a sec…he'd already been drawn into the torture.

"Ouch," Stefan groaned, shaking his head as the throbbing increased and he eyed Ike, "I didn't mean to ruin your beloved's picture."

At this, Ike's face reddened and his grip on Stefan's arm weakened. Stefan, noticing this, blinked curiously at Ike, before a sly grin spread across his face. That was it. One of Ike's newly discovered weaknesses, discovered by Stefan himself. It was the sword masters escape route…

"Ike, don't let Stefan trick you." Titania warned sternly. The lord scratched the back of his head with his free hand, giving his new partner, as Mist had run off, a confused look.

"What do you mea..?"

"Wow, think about the rings you and Elincia are going to have when you get engaged."

Ike blushed again, though it was a shade deeper and covered more of his face. His grip weakened even more. Inwardly grumbling, Titania rolled her eyes, glowering at Ike warningly.

"Don't take his words in."

"Are you saying I haven't got a chance with Elincia?"

"No Ike. I'm saying don't listen to him at this point."

"Oh, that I can…"

"Think how many people will be at your wedding."

A deeper shade of red.

"Ah um…"

"And the bishop guy! Why not get Rhys to do the honours of asking those 'I do' questions?"

"Ike! Don't…"

"And then the honey moon. You're going to get busy there aren't you? Heh heh…"

A completely flushed and red face, grip nearly slipping…

"IKE!"

Red face set to only a small strip of red, grip on arm tightening more, so it's more like squeezing, determined face in place. Stefan winced at the pain Ike was beginning to inflict, but he still managed to grin cheekily at the young lord. He knew Ike was on breaking point. He only needed one more little push…

"Think about all the Ike and Elincia juniors running over the place within a few years time. Geez, this place is gonna be swarmed!"

Success!

A wonderful assortment of shades of red covered his entire face and ears and in a swift motion, he had released Stefan's arm. Stefan, grinning like a Cheshire cat, managed to wrench his arm away from Titania's when she dropped her guard, glaring at Ike and his stupid ness. Then, she realised she had been stupid as well and slapped her hand to her face, shaking her head, while Stefan was already about forty miles ahead. The swordmaster, rejoicing at his freedom, loudly 'Whooped!' and jumped into the air while running, arm raised triumphantly. Titania was still angry but calmed herself down. Still, Stefan didn't have to be cocky and rub it in. He'd still be here if Ike hadn't messed up in the first place.

Sighing, Titania glanced down the corridor, standing next to a hyperventilating Ike. Stefan had completely disappeared from view. She closed her eyes and began humming to centre herself. She hoped Mist had faired better…

_**Funny That 3: How To Woo The Females; Boyd Style **_

Mia flipped her dark purple hair out of her way, green eyes gazing at something intently. The thing or rather, person she was so interested in gazing at was Rhys. But actually, she was becoming rather annoyed, as she had found out Rhys' must terrible and shocking secret. He was cheating on her…

He had promised **she **would teach him how to fight with a sword, not Oscar! And she was also peeved that Oscar did not know the first thing about the magnificent thing called a sword. He didn't understand how smooth and fine the blade was…how it gleamed under the starlight, lighting up the area with a magical glow…how when it was swung the majestic ness and elegance just flaunted off it as it gracefully gutted the opponents…

_Sigh…_

Swords were her one true love.

She was just cheesed he had chosen a lance user who had no eyes over a swordmaster like herself.

"RHYS!" She boomed in an angry and upset voice.

Rhys, who was holding a simple Trainer sword, froze right while he was swinging the sword down. Oscar turned to see Mia appear from the shadows, a childlike anger on her face. Oblivious to her anger and being the calm green haired lance wielder he was, he simply smiled, which turned on the ignition to Mia's fury. She never did fully like Oscar. There was just something about him…the way he was always smiling; the way he managed to battle with his eyes closed…there was just something about him…

"Konichiwa Mia. I was just warming Rhys up until the real master showed up. You of course."

Mia's face lit up and she practically glomped an unsuspecting Oscar.

She just loved Oscar! His constant smiling brightened up the day! The way he somehow battled without having open/ and or no eyes was absolutely baffling and amazing. She suddenly loved him nearly as much as her swords, but nothing could surpass the love for her swords. They were breathtaking… "Can you let go off me now Mia? I must go help Boyd prepare for his lesson today." Oscar pleaded in a tone that sounded like he was being strangled, still forcing a smile on his face. Mia blinked up at him with the expression of Rolf when romance was mentioned around him, green eyes clearly showing confusion.

"I thought his lesson was tomorrow."

"No. His is at dusk today, followed by yours at 6am."

Mia, not releasing him from her glomp, gawked up at him, sadness reflecting in her eyes and expression once again.

"Wha? I have to get up at dawn?"

Oscar, fearful of her reaction if he replied to that considering the position he was currently trapped in, shifted his hidden eyes to Rhys, a pleading look on his face. Rhys just smiled sympathetically. He was no help…

"Well um…you actually have to get up a tad earlier than that…"

Alarmed, she glomped him even harder, making Rhys wince and Oscar lose breath. His swore the girl was crushing his lungs, but being the gentleman he was, he couldn't find it in himself to raise his voice at such an innocent young woman. Not that he particularly could at the moment anyway…

"Oh well…" Mia sighed, letting go of Oscar and scuffing her feet on the ground. Happiness radiated off the lance user as he gasped for breath and Rhys smiled warmly, glad Kami had spared his friend… "Now Oscar, you can go and help Boyd, while Rhys starts his own lesson." She beamed, the response being a nod from the man. Oscar gave Rhys a sympathetic smile, before bounding off before Mia suddenly decided to glomp him again, while Rhys was left wide eyed, staring at Mia with a slightly scared look as instead of picking up a Trainer, Mia chose a Silver sword. She continued to beam at the man, raising her sword arm. "Okie dokie Rhys. Your first lesson is dodging a sword!"

_**Funny That 3: How To Woo The Ladies; Boyd Style**_

Ike was even more annoyed than he had been earlier. In fact earlier, he had been sitting around doing nothing for half an hour, when he could have been keeping full inspection upon Elincia and Andrew, to find that he had arrived half an hour too early. Then, he had gotten a lower grade than a child and he was in truth a good student. Then, he had let Stefan go away and had shown his main weakness perhaps to both Titania and Stefan and they could, in future, use it against him. He didn't think Titania would generally use it, but Stefan…Then, after enduring all that, he was told he had the next lesson today actually and it was Boyd's. A week previous, Ike had caught a bug so he was opted to catching things more easily, though he prayed it would be Elincia's heart instead of Boyd's girl skills. Then, he found he had to wake up a little before six am, get ready and then be attacked by Mia, who would probably squash his hopes in a peppy way. He had planned on going to bed after/ or if he had killed Stefan, but apparently, whatever kamis there were, they were all laughing their large kami like heads off and plotting on how to ruin his day further, somewhere in some big heaven place over a game of poker…oh wait, poker hadn't been invented yet. Forgetting that…

And now, Stefan he and Titania for some reason were in the same room as earlier. Stefan had a scowl on because he had been forced into yet another lesson. Ike had a scowl on because well…a lot of bad things to make a scowl appear had happened and now Boyd was his sensei. And Titania had a scowl on because she had not killed Stefan and was no longer the sensei…Boyd was late as well and Stefan had struck a deal, saying if he told the truth of things about these lessons, he would not be killed. He had said he was certain the lesson was actually at dusk and not half an hour earlier or before. Another thing was that Mist and Rolf were missing also. Had Mist caught him? Had Rolf somehow escaped?

After they had been sitting there for five minutes, the door swung open, revealing Boyd holding his little brother in his arms, who was struggling to get away and a smug looking Mist, arms crossed, located beside him. Ike sighed in relief at the fact he would not half to wait around too long, but that was followed up by a sigh of aggravation and exasperation at the thought of how bad this lesson would be…

Boyd stepped into the room, letting go of Rolf in the process, who yelped as he landed, but was half caught by Mist, who smiled sweetly at him, her Shinon type side gone, which Rolf appeared grateful for. One thing that the seated three were thinking about was why Rolf looked unscathed. Stefan suddenly got very angry again. First, Rolf snitches on him, gets a much higher grade for snitching on him, and then doesn't get hurt while Stefan gets restrained and walloped on the head? Bah, this boy had all the luck…maybe he could go all moody Shinon on that little traitor when no one was watching…ah, but speaking of Shinon, Shinon himself would go all moody Shinon on himself as he was very overprotective of Rolf. Bah, the boy was protected as well…

Boyd grinned as he made his way to the front of the 'classroom.' Rolf shut the door and he and Mist went to sit down. Stefan suddenly had a thought. Why was he in this lesson? He stood up, smile on face and began to move towards the door.

"Sit down boy!" Titania boomed and in a flash a timid looking Stefan was seated again, sweat running down him like a waterfall, while Mist and Rolf giggled and Ike gaped dumbly at him. Boyd sweat dropped before running his hand through his hair in a cool way.

"Hey, Titan…uh, I mean Titania dear. Why are you doing the ordering, I am the sen…"

"Don't call me dear!" She snapped.

Boyd raised his brow in a superior way.

"You're going to get a detention soon."

He gulped when she gave him a death glare. He sweat dropped once more, before tentatively scratching the back of his head. "Titania, why on earth are you even here?" He questioned.

"To make sure these lot behave…" She replied acidly, warily eyeing those other than Boyd in the room. Boyd scratched his chin thoughtfully, before he smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry Titania. You can go; after all, keeping them in order is my job. After all, I am the sen…"

He stumbled backwards slightly when she glared at him, gulping again. "You can stay then I guess." He stated in a small laugh.

Regaining his composure, Boyd began to pace, trying to think up how to start the lesson. The way Oscar had suggested it seemed much too calm and Boyd liked things with a flair. After thinking so hard he began to get a headache, Boyd began to get the idea…

"Sensei Boyd!"

…And then lose it.

He glanced over to see Stefan, hand in the air, staring at him. He smiled warmly at the boy…uh ah…man and ushered for him to put his hand down, which he complied with.

"Ah, what is it…"

"HEY!" Titania bellowed, glaring daggers at both Stefan and Boyd, "HE DIDN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO GIVE HIM THE GO AHEAD TO SPEAK! HE SHOUTED OUT! AND YOU SMILED WARMLY AT HIM! THAT'S NOT HOW IT GOES!"

"Bu…but Titania, he only…"

"NO BOYD! YOU ARE THE WORST SENSEI IN THE HISTORY OF THE HISTORY OF THE WORST SENSEIS…"

"You didn't call him sensei Boyd earlier Titania!" Rolf squealed.

'_Oh no he didn't!' _Were the thoughts of everyone else in the room besides Rolf and Titania. There was a tense silence, before Titania turned her neck around to face him, kind of in a similar way to the demon possessed girl in the exorcist, eyes blazing. Rolf found himself shrinking under her piercing glare.

"Did you just tell on me?" Titania said in a calm and slow way, each and every word laced with venom. Rolf, sweating like a waterfall, smiled sheepishly at the paladin, pressing further and further back into his chair, so much so it tipped backwards and nearly toppled over.

"Well I um…sort of…." He squeaked. Stefan he could get away of snitching on, but Titania? Heck no. Her hair was as fiery as her temper when it was provoked and when she was dealing with new subjects, A.K.A not being the sensei this time around…

"Anyway, Ike get up here." Boyd commanded, in an authorative tone. Ike blinked in a startled manner, before dumbly pointing to himself and saying;

"Me?"

"Hai. You. Now get ya butt up here."

"What? But why..?"

"Demonstration. Now c'mon, I don't have all day."

Mist visibly paled at the word 'demonstration' and Titania, frowning darkly, and cast Mist a wary look. Mist hated the word demonstration and she had her reasons. It was practically already an evil word, even before it messed with her. DEMONstration. It had the word demon in it!

Ike nodded and getting up, made his way to the front. Boyd grinned at him appreciably before turning to the next person for the demonstration; Titania. She narrowed her eyes at him and he sweat dropped. Why didn't he just choose nice not believing she is a sensei Mist? Because Ike would found it odd doing it to her? Yeah, so he had to choose Titania. "Now, uh…will Titania please come up?"

Ike glowered at Boyd in an affronted manner and he shrugged in an apologetic way back. Titania leered suspiciously at him, before shrugging casually and joining Boyd and Ike at the front. Boyd coughed, clearing his throat, before he spoke again. "Right, now Ike, I am going to show you and display to Titania my moves and you are going to copy them to her afterwards, k?"

Ike's face paled for two reasons. One being because he really didn't want to do it and two being what Titania would do if he used one of Boyd's flirty moves on her. Ah well, he'd see what the reaction would be once Boyd did it.

Boyd looked to Titania for approval and all she looked bothered about was cracking her knuckles. Boyd inwardly whooped. Not only was he doing this to help Ike with Elincia, but he had always wanted a reason to try and show Titania his gentleman like ways. They all thought he would be a flirty hentai right? Well he was going to prove them all wrong. Stefan noted the grin on Boyd's face and slumped in his chair, trying to decipher the meaning of it.

Boyd approached Titania and looked to the ground, before looking back up and interlocking eyes with her and his gaze was…lovingly! Stefan fell forward, face slamming against the surface of the table, earning concerned glances from Mist and Rolf. He had done that to stop himself from laughing out loud. So, Boyd had something for Titania eh? Maybe these lessons together would help those two as well. Stefan smiled smugly. It was going great so far. Ike was going to get tortured, he was having a fun time and he had not gotten into trouble. Surely he would get a good grade.

He knelt down on one knee, taking her hand gently. Ike gaped, Rolf and Mist's eyes bulged out and Stefan was having a heart attack from not letting his laughter out. Titania's eyes widened slightly. What on earth was Boyd kneeling for? "Titan. I know when I first met you, I knew I felt something. And from then on, I could only think about you. How your eyes burned with intensity as you fought, how your long hair swayed in the blasts of wind that caught it, how an angel must have been laughing when you were. Hai, I am not afraid to admit it…I love you…"

The very touching speech was cut off by Stefan roaring with laughter, having to clutch his sides from the pain his laughter was inflicting. Rolf was just gaping, so surprised at his oni-chan, Ike was speechless and Mist had her hands clasped together, dreamy expression in place. Titania couldn't believe this. She just knew she was blushing, but…she didn't know Boyd could be such a charmer! It was a shame he was only doing this to show Ike…

'_Wait, nani! Why do I care if he's not serious?' _Titania asked herself. Boyd then stood up, releasing Titania's hand and beaming at her, causing more heat to flood her cheeks. She quickly hid it though, crossing her arms and giving him a half lidded look. _'He was amazing.'_

"That was ok." She remarked in a dry tone, making Boyd grin. To get Titania to not bash him was a miracle and he thanked Kami. He turned to face Ike, winking.

"I won't make you do it, but just remember it when your asking Elincia to marry you." Boyd grinned.

Ike blushed, looking down at his feet, scratching the back of his head bashfully. Boyd then rummaged through a bag he had brought and pulled out a few pieces of paper. He took one from the small pile and placed it out upon his 'teacher desk.' "Stefan, hey! Come up, it's your grade time!"

Stefan was there in an instant, big Cheshire grin in place. Boyd smiled at him and began scrawling on the piece of paper with his thick felt pen. "Y'know, you were my best student, so you're gonna get the best result." He grinned smugly and was handed the paper. He took it proudly and glanced over it, to find his grade was a…F- - - - - ?

He gawked in utter disbelief at it while Boyd called upon Rolf who came to his oni-chan, saluting like a little solider. Boyd began writing on the paper, eyeing Rolf. "And 'cause you're my little brother, I'm gonna give you the lowest grade. An A+. Heh, think I don't know how to grade? The further into the alphabet you go up to F the higher the grade. – means going in that direction and + is the opposite, so – is the best to get, so hah! Just try and correct me!"

"Oh no oni-chan," Rolf sighed, taking the paper and putting on a mock upset look, "you're right. Oh, why am I so dumb?"

"Because I was born with the looks and the brains." Boyd replied, running his hand through his hair. Stefan began to interject, but couldn't when Titania glared at him threateningly. He sighed and lowered the paper, eyeing Rolf who smugly wiggled his eyebrows at him. Oh, damn that kid. Stefan glowered at him again. Rolf and Stefan were out of the door again and another chase was on. Stefan was just hoping he wouldn't run into a pictures or hadn't left any paper in people's hairs this time…

Titania got a F---and Ike got a F-, while Mist got a C-.

Boyd, Titania and Mist left the room, all appearing tired, leaving Ike to his musings. He placed the paper on the sensei's desk, running his hand through his spiked hair, before glancing at the ceiling.

"I'd better get some sleep." He grumbled in exasperation.

"YOU CAN'T OUTSMART ME TRAITOR!" Was heard from Stefan again. And then, a follow-up occurred. "OH! Shinon! Nah…no…I wasn't chasing after Rolf with Vague Katti in the air, I swear." And after that there was some punching heard.

Ike smiled wearily. Shinon and Gatrie must have arrived from a mission they had been dispatched to. He also realised that whilst Rolf will in future provoke Stefan to chase him, Shinon will be there cracking his knuckles. Ike chuckled.

"Funny that."

_**Funny That 3: How To Woo The Ladies; Boyd Style**_

_**End**_

**Tsuzuku**

**A/N: Hmm, that was very odd, wasn't it?**

**Next up is Mia's lesson.**

**And yes, Boyd and Titania will also become students in it, for reasons I can't comprehend.**

**Poor Ike has to wake up at 5 something am : **


	5. Fights And Mia

**Fire Emblem: Path Of RadianceFunny That**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama**

**Pairings: Ike+Elincia. Slight Ranulf+Lethe Boyd+Titania **

**I haven't done a Fire emblem fic before, so I just figured, hey, why not?**

**Disclaimer: Well, if I owned it I would be one rich 12 year old wouldn't I?**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Chapter 5 is dedicated to Flawed Nobody, Evil Mastermind Lloyd and Wittggenstien as well as the entire story : ) Stefan might decided to do a little…tweaking shall we say with the lesson time table now that Shinon and Gatrie have arrived. I can't say what kind of tweaking, but I suppose you can guess…**

**And now the Mia chapter, though take note for reasons Mia's lesson will be within two chapters. Starting late in this one and then carrying on in the next chapter.**

**Funny That 4: Fighting, Books And The Start Of Mia's Lesson**

Ike tossed and turned in his bed, not being able to get into a comfortable position. Well actually, no position could be comfortable as his whole body ached, but love hurts right?

There was a very loud banging, which sounded vaguely like a body hitting the floor with quite the amount of force. Cursing under his breath, Ike hid his head under his pillow, pulling it down on top of him. A similar noise was heard, but this time it rung with hollowness, suggesting someone had been thrown into a wall. Then a yelp pierced the already pierced silence and the voice belonged to Stefan.

Ike yawned and tried to ignore it. It was obvious Stefan was still getting jostled about by Shinon, Rolf's personal body guard. There was yet another throw of a body but this one was much too close for comfort…right against Ike's door. He growled angrily. Why on earth was he getting tortured so much? He had saved the entire continent of Tellius and now the Kamis were treating him like a puppet? Yet another thud sounded, this time on the floor again. Wow, Shinon sure had a lot of energy and strength. Ike smiled slightly, in a lapse of sleep and sympathetic kind of way. It was apparent in some psychical factors; Stefan was having a worse time than him…

"Ike! Save me!"

"If he saves you, I'll kick his ass!"

…And if he dragged Ike into the brawl, any lack of sleep fuelled sympathy would vanish without a trace. Ike had decided, no matter how beaten up Stefan may get, nothing was going to get him out of this bed. It was around 1 am already and he had to get up in 4 hours or so. Flying pigs wouldn't move him; Tellius under threat wouldn't move him, absolutely nothing…

"Please stop Shinon!"

…Except Elincia's voice.

He shot out of the bed at amazing speed. He really didn't like the thought of Elincia telling a steaming mad Shinon to halt in his beatings of Stefan. And the guy had a Brave bow…

"Hey!" Ike yelled, wrenching his door open and stepping out onto the hallway, "Don't try anything Shinon!"

The sniper and Queen blinked innocently at him in a perplexed manner, which confused Ike. Shinon looked very calm. He glanced over to where Stefan was sprawled out on the first, lying on his stomach, holding a crumpled white flag up. Ike studied Elincia and Shinon suspiciously. "So Shinon isn't harming Elincia?"

An affronted look covering his expression he glared at the blue haired lord, while Elincia blushed lightly from such an accusation. A sudden thought occurred to Shinon and he smirked devilishly, earning an eyebrow raise from Stefan, white flag still in hand, who had now sat up.

"Hurt her? Your lack of sleep must be affecting you Ike. Why would I hurt such a beauty such as her royal highness?" He responded, eyes glinting. Elincia blushed more deeply while Ike frowned lightly, but chose to think nothing of the remark. After all, after his day of torture, he had mentally matured, so he would not let such things hamper his concentration. Besides, it was probably Shinon being Shinon, though he expected this kind of thing from Gatrie…just in a more poetic kind of way.

"Well, why did you say what you said Elincia?" He queried, turning to the Queen. She blinked at him blankly, before a shy look graced her features.

"Well, I knew you needed your sleep for your lessons and beating up Stefan was causing a noise and I didn't want it to wake you, but I can see I've failed as it has." She murmured.

Shinon cocked a brow, Stefan gaped, Gatrie just…well, stood there and Ike looked absolutely mortified. She knew about the lessons! He gave Stefan the most menacing glare he had ever mustered up in his life and in turn, surprise still evident, the swordmaster just gawked at him and shrugged.

Ike looked to the floor, eyes despondent and concern greeted Elincia's features, while Shinon just stood there staring with an arched brow. He then looked up, but avoided Elincia's eyes, letting out a tuneless sigh.

"Hai, well then…I suppose you learnt somehow…Look Elincia, I am really sorry, but I can't help my feelings…" He mumbled. Gatrie, watching the scene, having no idea what Ike was blabbing on about but moved, whipped out a tissue from nowhere and began to blow and sob into it.

Elincia blinked in puzzlement. What feelings couldn't he help? What did his feelings have to do with the lessons? Why was he apologising to her about his feelings?

"Ano…Ike?" She piped up. Ike outwardly cringed, before he dared himself to look up, blue eyes meeting brown. He felt his body numb, but knew he had to face the facts. A hushed tension settled, save for the sobbing coming from Gatrie's direction, but it really was tense. Really. It was time for Elincia to say what Ike had been fearing. Oh how the sting of rejection was… "Why are you apologising for your feelings about taking dancer lessons? That's nothing to be ashamed about. Men with gracefulness are rather high in my opinion."

Stefan's eyes bulged, Shinon rolled his eyes, Gatrie let out a content sigh and said something like 'How touching' while Ike stood there, gaping at the Queen like a dog who had just lost his bone. Then, when confusion began coming to Elincia's expression, laughing in a strained and disbelieving way, Ike pointed to himself.

"You thought I was doing dance lessons? Seriously? From Boyd and Titania? I mean, Titania is a girl and all, but Boyd graceful and stuff! You're kidding me!" He exclaimed. Elincia sweat dropped, while Shinon just shook his head.

"Oh! Gomen na sai for my theories." She blurted out, a firm line of red adorning her features. Ike, laughing joyously and light-heartedly from the fact she didn't know what his actual lessons were and her thoughts on them, grabbed her hand.

"That doesn't mean I can't dance!"

It became apparent Ike was drunk with happiness. Elincia reddened to her roots; Shinon smacked his hand to his face, Gatrie nodded proudly while Stefan sighed in relief. At least he could go to bed now without getting hurt anymore…

But then Rolf, who had gone a lot earlier, rounded the corner, beaming. Everyone there watched him as he approached them. The young boy paused and smiled at everyone individually, before a speculating glance fell upon a battered Stefan, who was fearing for his very life…

Slowly but surely, the expression on Rolf's face changed from silent observation and contemplating, to alarm and then finally, red in the face anger.

"Hey! That's my flag!" He declared, seething through his teeth. Stefan blinked and then turned is attention to the white flag in his hand, face paling. He gaped back at Rolf, keeping his eye on Shinon and began flailing his arms about like a madman.

"Nani! How the heck was I gonna know that! I found this weeks ago in the royal garden!"

A guard accompanying Elincia, who was standing and sleeping at the same time eyes suddenly shot open and he proceeded to glare at Stefan.

"You were in the royal gardens?"

Stefan turned his attention to the guard, a more relaxed sense about him.

"Yep. I've been there more than once, but Elincia won't let you kill me, so there." He replied, sticking his tongue out at the guard. The guard attempted to lunge at the chid…ah, once again, I actually mean adult, but he was stopped by Elincia's glare. Shinon was impressed at Elincia's madam glare. She was gentle and kind, but she definitely had that royal air about her, showing she would be a great Queen.

Rolf, agitated he was not the focus of attention, stomped his foot and pointed at Stefan.

"He has my flag!"

Stefan glowered and stood up, dusting himself down.

"I bet it isn't even your flag!" He hissed.

Shinon casually took out his Brave bow and strung and arrow onto it. Stefan paled again and put his hand up in defence. "Hold up! I…Shinon please spare me! I…ah…" Shinon released the arrow and Stefan in a quick motion darted behind Gatrie. Another arrow was put into that direction, but it just bounced off Gatrie's large armoured chest. The light brown haired man blinked.

"Why are you shooting at me Shinon?"

The sniper smirked evilly.

"Pest control."

While Rolf watched with enthusiasm, Ike and Elincia began to walk along the hall, unbeknownst to the guard or anyone else. They halted outside her chamber and Ike smiled fondly at her. She smiled back and opened the door, but stopped. Ike blinked in confusion and cocked his brown in a questioning sense. Her smile turned meek.

"What are your lessons for anyway?" She asked quietly.

He blushed lightly before redirecting his gaze to the ceiling. They stood in a hushed manner, Ike wondering and Elincia waiting. He knew he couldn't tell her just yet…Blush dimming, he turned to face her, a gallant hero's smile in place.

"Well…when I'm finished with my lessons, I'll personally show you what I've been learning." He explained to her. Elincia nodded, smiling sweetly, before she entered her room. Ike remained there watching her and Elincia, back to the door, began to close it. But then she stopped, the door slightly ajar. Ike could feel she was smiling.

"Have a goodnights sleep Ike."

He smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I will. You too."

Her smile must have widened as she nodded and shut her door, a soft clank representing the shutting of her door. Ike smiled one more time and then made his way back to his room, oblivious to the ruckus the others were causing. He hopped back into bed and snuggled into his covers, letting the warmth soothe his tired muscles. **(A/N: Heh, they sure smiled a lot during this bit : D and also…aww at the waff)**

**_Funny That 4: Fighting, Books And The Start Of Mia's Lesson_**

Lethe yawned and scratched her cheek. It was around 2am now and she could not get to sleep because there was the sound of fighting ringing through the air. She could have simply transformed, zoomed up there and sliced all of them, but she lacked the energy to do that. It would help if the beorc's were not so loud. She was fingering the book she had received from Mia, yet she had not found the purple haired swordmaster/myrmidon all day. Reference to Rhys said suggested after the two's training lesson, she had gone off to glomp Oscar or something…

The title had changed various times and up to seven pages were now filled in small writing and detailed, life like pictures. She had felt so stupid blushing and running with her tail between her legs earlier with Ranulf, but it was just an emotional reaction…

"To hell with bashful emotions. I want to go kill something." She hissed to the silent air. She was so tired from lack of sleep she wouldn't be half surprised if the air itself answered back…

"Hai?"

Her body jerked from shock and she was found panting when humoured laughter resounded. Clutching her chest where her heart was, baring her fangs, the feline female warrior glared around the area after recognising the voice. "What's wrong Lethe, did I scare you?"

"Show yourself coward!"

Out from the shadows came Ranulf, beaming at his feline friend. She scowled at him and turned away. He rolled his eyes playfully and went to her side, sitting down next to her, glancing at her. A big grin breeched the borders of his cheeks.

"Did I scare you?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"About as much Soren dying his hair blonde would." She grumbled in a low voice, hoping he would not hear. But with his expert ears the cat did hear and crossed his arms smugly. The saying blondes have the most fun associated with Soren was rather odd…

"So I have great scaring skills? Bow to me, Laguz and Beorc alike." He stated full heartedly, earning an eyeroll from Lethe.

"No, you don't. You just caught me off guard."

"_Exactly_."

"Don't get cocky."

"I'm more truthful than cocky."

"Ran…"

"Like I am almost as handsome as I am cunning."

"…Ulf."

"Do you have a mirror? I want to see my beauty."

"I didn't think you were vain. Who the heck are you? Largo on Mondays?"

The odd conversation was broken by Ranulf's laughter. Lethe would have rolled her eyes, had it not been for the fact she couldn't really be stuffed to. Ranulf on the hand had come here for a specific reason. It turned out Lethe had not run to the toilets yesterday, so it was obviously not the expired milk that had done her in. Whether or not it had, she could not have been blamed for being drawn to it, as for cats of any kind, milk was an attraction. He had remembered she had blushed and had eventually realised it must have been to do with the book's title. He sighted the book lying loosely on the floor next to Lethe. There was no way he was getting that without Lethe seeing, so he guessed he had to be straight forward. Good think that was something he liked being.

"What was the title yesterday? On the book?"

She reddened instinctively to the question, snapping her head away from his intensely inquisitive eyes. He sighed and his shoulders slumped. Why wouldn't Lethe tell him? Was it personal? Oh, then an idea hit him. Was it girly girl personal? But Lethe was not a girly girl… "Was it something like… "The Dress Of The Future; A Parody" Or somethin' like that?" He questioned her with a cute cat like face on.

She whacked Ranulf upside the head, red still tinting her features. He mumbled something incoherent, rubbing his sore head.

"Baka. What kind of logic do you have inside that ego inflated brain of yours? What the heck do dresses of the future have to do with actual events being magically written down wherever I trek?"

He pouted.

"Ego inflated?"

This time she did roll her eyes.

"You sure sounded ego inflated a second ago."

"I was only kidding."

"You're a baka."

"Well, If I was I'd carry around an oversized hat, beorc sword and beorc boots."

"I don't do humour puss in boots."

"You just did."

"No. I was being _logical _there. It's quite a good word to know. You should learn it. I'm all about logical."

"And being logical you carry around a magic book that writes down by itself what ever events you see and draws amazingly realistic pictures."

"…Shut up."

They sat there in more silence before Lethe reached her feet, stretching her limbs. Ranulf observed her intently as she bent down to scoop up the book, being the logical cat she is and began to walk away. But before she vanished from the room, she stopped and glanced over her shoulder to Ranulf. "Why aren't you asleep? Its about half two in the morning."

He crinkled his nose in a cute way at her, playing with his whiskers and winking at her.

"To see you madam."

"Puss in boots…"

"You _know _you like it." He stated grinning.

There was silence, before an unexpected answer of;

"Hai. I suppose I do. It suits you."

Was the response.

Taken aback by surprise, Ranulf gawked as Lethe fully turned to face him, mouth curved up in a small and delicate smile. Ranulf felt heat flooding his cheeks but quickly dismissed it from embarrassment. If Lethe had caught him blushing at her smile… "Goodnight Ranulf." Came her voice. The male feline looked up at her, grinning toothily.

"Hai. I will. You get a good rest too, ya hear."

The sound of Stefan yelling and Rolf cheering was heard.

Lethe rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Hai. I will. If I can _get_ to sleep."

Ranulf nodded and with that Lethe disappeared from the room. Ranulf sat there, contemplating, before a stray piece of paper caught his eye. He picked it up and began to read as it was clearly in Lethe's handwriting and his eyes widened.

_The title I could not tell Ranulf;_

_The Confusion Of The Two Cat Lovers; A Romance Tale_

_**Funny That 4: Fighting, Books And The Start Of Mia's Lesson**_

Ike had woken up in a very cranky mood. The reason being the fact at 5am in the morning, Mia had bombarded his door and knocked it down to get into his room. Then, she had shaken him away and being his perky sensei ordered him to fix his door. So, Ike had crawled out of his bed, eyes closed and crawled to the doorway, feeling around for the door itself. Mia, getting flustered that he was taking so long, jumped on his back, which sent his eyes flying open, followed by a yelp of pain heard by Stefan and the others, all groggy themselves, waiting outside. So somehow, Ike had fixed the door in half an hour and a caffeine high Mia led the way back to the torture room, A.K.A the 'classroom.'

So now, they were seated in their respective seats, basically all with their eyes closed. Titania had become a permanent member in the class and had dragged Boyd along. When Mia pranced in she slammed the door behind her, making everyone's eyes blink open, before they closed once more. Mia began jumping around the 'classroom' until she recalled she was meant to be teaching, so then she beamed at everyone.

"Ohayo guys! Did'ja have a good sleep?"

No one responded to that.

"Are you ready for today's lesson?"

Again there was no answer from anyone.

"Good! Let's get started. I'm going to encourage Ike to ask Elincia…but wait, why are all you guys here?"

Boyd, whose head was firmly planted upon the table, raised it up with great difficulty, staring at Mia with drooped eyelids.

"I may as well warn you now Mia. You're going to be dragged into Lethe's lesson by Titania."

Mia blinked.

"Why would I attend a lesson when I am the sensei silly?" She questioned.

Titania, whose head was also on the table who was lightly snoring suddenly stirred. Predominately her 'I am the sensei no one else is' sense must have alerted her as her head shot up and she glared at everyone. Her glare finally fell on Mia.

"I AM THE SENSEI! NO ONE ELSE!"

Now Mia, no matter how innocent, didn't like her status being threatened. She had been appointed the sensei for this particular lesson, not Titania. The girl went red in the face and stormed over to her 'pupil.'

"Now Titania. I am the sensei and you will listen to me. I promise I'll give a good lesson."

"I AM THE SENSEI!" Titania proclaimed, standing up and locking eyes with Mia. Red in the face from anger, the two's foreheads smashed together as they stared each other down angrily.

Ike shook his head, mumbling something. Mist sighed sympathetically and patted her brother on the back.

"Its going to be a loooonnnngggg lesson, isn't it?" She whispered to him. Ike, whose head was on his arms which were on the desk, moved slightly as he eyed his sister, tiredly glowering.

"Thanks for the emphasis on the word 'long.'"

She shrugged.

"You're welcome."

"Y'know, I think the denseness is hereditary in our family…"

"Woot! Cat fight!"

Mist and Ike blinked, and looked across the table to see Stefan grinning madly. Stefan gaped when he found the cat fight had halted, to make room for everyone to stare at him. Mia and Titania blinked a few times, before exchanging glances and nodding.

"You're going to get a low grade." They said in union. Stefan grumbled something and rested his head on the table, but immediately whipped it back up when a sword came crashing down on the table.

He gulped and looked up to find Mia's eyes blazing. He smiled meekly at the girl, while Rolf snickered in the background.

"Fellow swordmaster to swordmaster, you wouldn't hit me with that or uh…stab me, would you?" He asked in a rather high voice. Mia looked thoughtful for a second, before she beamed at Stefan.

"It kinda depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on if I feel you'll enjoy lesson."

"What happens if I…don't enjoy your lesson?"

Another thoughtful appearance.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Well uh…yeah, why not?"

"Well, it kind of involves you, my sword and…"

"Ah um…I get it Mia."

"Sensei Mia." Titania growled. Stefan shrunk into his seat as the two females loomed over him, before Mia pivoted on her heel and headed back to the front, while Titania took her seat again.

Stefan let out a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Rolf remained snickering and he glared at the boy. Rolf stuck his tongue out at Stefan, before his body jerked at a crashing sound. He glanced around frantically, until his eyes landed on the same sword from earlier. Mia was back at the table with a demonic expression on her face. Rolf shrank into his seat.

Stefan snickered.

"It's rude to snicker about other people's misfortunes. It is something I really hate." She stated slowly and venomously.

Stefan halted his snickering. Rolf glared at him.

"But Stefan was just snickering at me and you didn't notice!" Rolf exclaimed. Stefan immediately stiffened. Rolf leered and smirked devilishly. Shinon had rubbed off on him for the worse…

Rolf let out a yelp as the flat side of the blade came down on his head. Stefan inwardly did a back flip and on the outside smirked smugly. Thank Kami for Mia. Rolf was finally getting what was coming to him…

"So you think I don't notice things now do ya?" She asked in an outraged tone. Rolf began to quiver, twiddling his fingers. Why on earth did the females turn so scary when it came to lessons?

"I um well…"

He didn't have to continue as the door was kicked open to reveal Shinon there, a smug smile on his face. Rolf cheered and Stefan's limbs began aching on instinct, making him wince. Shinon looked kind of similar to those hero guys in the movies that have come to save the damsel in distress. And Rolf was kinda…uh huh…

"Mia, I have something to tell you." He said.

"Ya?"

"Stefan said he was the best swordmaster."

Stefan paled, Rolf bit his lower lip to stop himself erupting into a fit of giggles, Boyd, Titania, Ike and Mist sighed while Mia went rigid. Stefan could not believe this! As well as beating him up himself he was going to lie to get a girl to? Well actually…Stefan had boasted about being the best swordmaster around while Shinon was around but…that was beside the point!

Slowly, Mia turned her head, eyes blazing with fiery fury. Stefan was practically sweating from the heat radiating off the girl. Ike by this time had drifted off into a deep sleep and the sounds of Stefan yelping and Mia 'HYA!' Ing were not enough to wake him. Mist was right to say the word long with emphasis.

It was gonna be a loooonnnngggg lesson alright…

Whoever thought Mia could be so...assertive?

Funny That

_**Funny That 4: Fights, Books And The Start Of Mia's Lesson **_

_**End**_

**Tsuzuku**

**A/N: Ah, the randomness continues. I read a romance story earlier and couldn't not put light waff in. Blame the very mind infecting romance story…**

**Next we have the second part of Mia's lesson, PLUS…**

**Will Ike sleep through the lesson?**

**Will Stefan get through one day without breaking a bone because of the lessons he decided to put together?**

**Who knows?**


	6. Mia's Lesson Part II

**Fire Emblem: Path Of RadianceFunny That**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama**

**Pairings: Ike+Elincia. Slight Ranulf+Lethe Boyd+Titania **

**I haven't done a Fire emblem fic before, so I just figured, hey, why not?**

**Disclaimer: Well, if I owned it there would be lots and lots more classes than there is : D**

**Stefan might decided to do a little…tweaking shall we say with the lesson time table now that Shinon and Gatrie have arrived. I can't say what kind of tweaking, but I suppose you can guess…Hee hee, I had fun writing the Lethe and Ranulf bit in this : )**

**As well as the other three, the fic is also dedicated to fireemblemPRO. Love you guys!**

**Funny That 5: The First Prompting Lesson; So What's With The Swords?**

So, where we left off, quite a lot of people were falling asleep in their seats, two were snickering and being smug, one was in a rage and one was…well, getting rather beaten up. After all that melodrama passed, there were two new recruits to the lesson…Shinon, being Rolf's bodyguard had enrolled in Mia's class and any upcoming lessons. Gatrie had followed him after being smacked by the peasant girl Andrew had gone after. He had bypassed said prince, whose hand was planted on his left cheek, obviously hiding something.

Ike mumbled something as he stretched. He wouldn't be half surprised if everyone one of the Greil mercenaries ended up joining in. Lethe against Titania, who was dragging the majority in would be rather heated as Lethe did not like getting told what to do…and then there was Mia herself. She had proved that behind that innocent childish exterior, there was a…tantrum based childish interior, so therefore would also prove to be quite hard to bring into the class. Well actually, she'd probably find the idea fun and join in willingly, without being a bodyguard, being all Sensei like, being slapped or dragged in. Hmm, it would be a first. Titania prevented anyone who came into the room from leaving, so that would explain the two lance guards sitting at the table, twiddling their fingers. They were supposed to be on duty, but were stuck listening to Mia go on about team spirit and how in dire situations we should always support each other. It made sense, but if she didn't halt with her team spiritedness they would be spirits…lucky them, ne?

"Someone knock me out," Ike grumbled silently, causing Titania's ears to twitch, "I'm trapped with childish fools, my sister, Stefan, bow equipped Shinon, two over obsessive females…"

He was cut off when a fist slammed down on his head. Everyone jumped, save for Boyd who was in a very deep sleep. Sweating, they turned their attention to the KO'd lord and the balled up fist belonging to a certain red haired paladin. Well, the term be careful what you wish for certainly applied here… Stefan whistled tunelessly at Ike, before flicking his green haired fringe from his eyes. It was always the males that got hit, except for Shinon, though he did some of the 'getting his hands dirty' anyways…

Gatrie had been pelted with arrows, Ike had been bonked, Boyd had been whacked by Titania at some point in the lesson for drooling in his sleep and Stefan had been beaten within an inch of his life, chased, restrained and forced to sit through lessons…now, Rolf had been whacked over the head with a sword, but at the moment if you remember, we're referring to the males that got hit, not any other gender…

"Hey," Gatrie whispered to Mist, "doesn't assertive Mia look very…hot?" Mia slumped in her chair, rolling her eyes. Gatrie beamed and gazed dreamily at her. "I mean, I always have loved spunky her too…"

"Really?" Mist replied sarcastically, brushing hair out of her face. Gatrie began to frantically nod his head, before turning back to face the babbling Mia and rested his chin on his knuckle, letting out a content sigh. There was another eye roll from the preteen. Considering he was always encased in his armour during the day, it was supposedly a relief to have such a light and mindless head…

"Hey," Rolf said in a hushed tone to Stefan, "I'm…sorry." Stefan blinked in a confused manner, before his lips curved up in a smile.

"Oh, no, don't worry Rolf, you're forgiven…"

"Ooh! Sensei Mia! Stefan's just spoke to me!"

Sweat sped down his face. Mia paused and glowered dangerously at an affronted Stefan. Recovering from the post shock, Stefan wanted to get his hands firmly around the boy's throat…but Shinon was evidently…sitting next to him. Yes, Rolf was on Stefan's right and Shinon on his left. Why? Because of Mia's screwy seating plan or she was not innocent and wanted Stefan to suffer.

Though, deep within his heart, he knew there was no point in trying to convince Mia Rolf was just as guilty as he himself was. She would say something like 'Ya think I don't observe things now?' Or what not, but it was still unfair. Well, there HAD to be something Rolf had done wrong, just something…

"BAKA! YOU DIDN'T WAIT FOR MIA TO ANSWER!" Titania screamed. Titania herself was sitting opposite Rolf and hands slammed on the table, their foreheads were touching, gritted teeth from her as well as an angered face. Rolf looked pleadingly to Shinon but the sniper simply shrugged, signifying he had got himself into trouble this time…and proving he was smart enough not to interject while a red in the face Titania was an inch away from him…

"Hey Titania, lemme deal with Rolf and Stefan," Mia told her, "I can do fine." Titania gave Mia a half hearted glare.

"Well, you didn't help when you answered him."

"Well, yeah I suppose…"

"And Stefan and Rolf always fight so immaturely..," mental eyeroll from Stefan, "Why place them together? What in all 7.8 hells possessed you to do it?" Mia appeared thoughtful, before she beamed at Titania.

"I was hoping that would help them sort out their differences." Mia explained, her usual smile gracing her features.

"Hardly." Rolf and Stefan chorused, crossing their arms and looking in the opposite direction of each other.

Titania shook her head in dismay while Mia merely blinked. And then slowly but surely, a grin made its way across Boyd's face and then the slumbering boy's head shot up, startling most of the group. He waved at them all, before rubbing his eyes and raising his hand. Mia blinked, before she nodded at him.

"I've got an idea. Make them sort out their differences by fighting." Ike woke up and whacked Boyd upside the head. Boyd rubbed his sore spot, glowering at Ike. "What the hell did'ja do that for?" He barked.

"Well, if anything happens to Rolf, Mist sure won't heal me if ya know what I mean…" he muttered. Boyd blinked, before sighing and patting Ike sympathetically on the back.

"I know, I know…I got a snotty little tattletale for a brother and you got a temperamental sister…"

"Hey!" Said snotty little tattletale brother and temperamental sister argued back. While the siblings argued about names, Mia transferred herself into a state of deep thought, while Stefan yawned loudly. Then, Mia snapped out of her deep thought a pure smile on her face.

The squabbling between the four was abruptly halted when two medium sized swords were dropped upon the table, clattering upon contact. Stefan glanced over at them curiously, eyes intent upon the blades. Rolf, startled, gawked in an incredulous manner at Mia who grinned and crossed her arms.

"What's with the swords?" Shinon enquired in an uninterested tone, though he was bursting to know. Mia gaped at him.

"The idea Boyd just said."

Half the people there fell face forward anime style, while Boyd, clearly surprised, pointed to himself in a similar way Ike had done before.

"Someone actually listened to my idea?"

Mia nodded, glancing to and fro Stefan, who were still marvelling over the swords placed upon the table. They looked quite new and glinted in the sunlight that seeped in through the windows. Rolf stared at Mia, took in a deep breath and then exhaled quickly.

"So, let me get this straight…you want me, a twelve year old bow user to use a sword miles to big for me against a swordmaster with a sword?"

Mia nodded dumbly, wondering what all the fuss was about and Stefan smirked smugly. He looked superiorly over to Rolf, whose response was an enraged scowl back in his direction.

"Don't you think it's a _bit_ much?" Shinon chided, making Rolf nod his head frantically.

Mia shook her head this time, patting Shinon on the head. He recoiled and hissed at her. Mia picked up the sword and waved it in front of Rolf's face, who in turn visibly paled. A little archer against an experience sword master…hurmph…

"So c'mon. Are you gonna do it Rolf?"

"Of course I am n…"

"Chicken…"

"…OT going to back down STEFAN." Rolf snapped back, glowering at Stefan. Mia clasped her hands together and beamed at them, dropping the sword so it fell onto Rolf's lap. She picked up the other one and handed it to Stefan who took it with a gleeful one which read in-between the lines of 'Oh I'm so happy' and 'I get to kill Rolf!'

Rolf gulped when he realised what he had gotten himself into.

Why did he let his pride get in the way?

In fact, whenever did this pride accumulate?

He stole a quick glance at Shinon, before making his mind up.

He'd have to sue Shinon for allowing his persona to rub off on him.

_**Funny That 5: The First Prompting Lesson; So What's With The Swords?**_

"Rrrriiiiiiiggggghhhhhttttt. And now I suppose you're going to tell me that the sky is green?"

"Oh shut up." Lethe snapped back, whacking Ranulf upside the head. The male feline sighed, rubbing the place she had whacked and closing his eyes, a thoughtful expression sliding into place.

Lethe was so embarrassed. She had no idea what had possessed her to write it down on a piece of paper anyway. Maybe for not telling Ranulf it was a more secretive way to get it off her chest? But she had left the paper. Why had she been carrying it with her? Why did she have to lose it at that time and place? Like Ike had been complaining about, she felt the kamis aspiring against her. At first she thought he'd had too much strain, but now she was rethinking that theory…

Now at this particular moment in time, she was trying to convince Ranulf, whom she had known all of her life, that it was not her handwriting and he wasn't buying it. She really didn't blame him. A part of her was actually worrying about the fact that if he did, his mind may have been severely damaged at some point.

"Look Lethe. I KNOW that was YOUR handwriting. Nothing you do, say or attempt is going to change my mind."

"Not even an attempt to kill you?" She replied in a somewhat snake like tone.

"Nope." He stated, shaking his head.

Lethe felt her muscles tense up. She should have figured she wasn't going to get out of this. Ranulf knew her very well, which was kind of scary; because Lethe didn't usually let beorc or laguz, save for Mordecai get too close to her and she was finding Ranulf too close for comfort…it was really not a good thing for her health. Stress could cause wrinkles…

"Ok look Ranulf," she sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I just didn't want to show you in case it put you…in an uncomfortable position." Ranulf scratched his chin tentatively, before he grinned.

"Why would it make me uncomfortable?" He queried.

"Gah! It was implying we were the two cat lover's baka!" She exclaimed, her outburst grabbing the attention of a person lurking in the shadows. Ranulf blinked again, before an odd look graced his features.

"Does it bother you **that** much?"

She froze, gawking at him in surprise. Her mouth hung open and she was about to speak, before a figure walked into the scene. Soren nodded at the two, red eyes observing them quietly. Lethe shivered and glanced to and fro them, before nodding as an acknowledgement of a goodbye and speeding off. Soren looked over his shoulder in confusion, but looked back to Ranulf when he reached his feet sighing. Soren, expression once more impassive, rose his brow towards his laguz companion.

"Do I want to know what your problem is?"

"You don't." He grumbled, casting his gaze to the ground. Soren's other brow rose.

"Which means I do."

"You don't need to know." Ranulf growled, trudging past the branded. Soren looked on after him, feeling a bit perplexed. Ranulf was not usually one bothered, but his spirit seemed down and hampered with. Decidedly, he should not have interrupted at the time when Lethe was going to speak. So he began to wonder what exactly was going on between Ranulf and Lethe, he heard muffled sobbing.

Soren blinked and his feet absentmindedly led him to the source of the noise. He entered a room with the door slightly ajar to find a figure slumped on the floor. The figure turned out to be…Lethe?

Her body suddenly jerked and she gaped at him, though the look was also vice versa from Soren's point of view. Soren could not believe this. Lethe crying? Something was definitely wrong.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped in a croaky voice, trying to still the tears running down her face. Soren flinched at the venom in her voice. Firstly, if a male sees a female crying, they have to comfort her, right? Well, Soren was not very good at that kind of thing…secondly; this was not some damsel in distress. This was Lethe…he pictured if he dared even touching her shoulder he'd end up with no hand. But then again, the poor female looked so fragile and he had messed things up by coming in when she was speaking to Ranulf.

The sage sighed and knelt down, staring at Lethe cautiously. He gulped and reached out to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She blinked and snarled at him, feeling sweat gather on her face. He gulped and laced his hand on her other shoulder. **(A/N: And no, there is no SorenLethe romance : ) **She narrowed her eyes at him, but he just rolled his eyes and drew her into a hug. She immediately stiffened. The sage glanced around warily, stroking her back in a comforting way. He had finally figured though psychically tough, when it came to emotions she was unfamiliar with, she was extremely shy and vulnerable.

"Ok, ok. I am not good at these kind of comforting things, but I suppose you should just…you know, cry your worries all out or something like that." She then told herself to relax and her body complied as she clutched the sage's cloak, sobbing it. Soren felt extremely violated. His cloak was getting drenched and it took ages to dry the thing. Oh well. This was the price of being the nice guy.

Lethe's sobbing subsided to only sniffles as he continued to rub her back. He was glad Lethe didn't cry for too long, but he has figured she was alien to the word tears. Ah well, laguz or beorc, beorc and laguz emotions are one in the same…

There was a loud crashing sound, and Soren whipped his gaze over to the doorway to find…Ranulf there! Soren paled, gritting his teeth. He just knew he had been somehow caught up in one of those cliché story lines…

"Oh ah…sorry to bother you. I was just getting…things." He remarked, tone ringing with jealousy. Soren inwardly walloped himself and quickly released Lethe. Ranulf scowled. Whoopsie. That looked like Soren was trying to weed his way out of hugging Lethe just because Ranulf was there. The sage made a mental note not to ever comfort someone again if these were the consequences. If he found someone was writing this drama, he'd definitely magic their heads off. **(A/N: Le gasp! I must run for shelter)**

Ranulf turned to the side, beginning to rummage around for some kind of item he had just decided to find to preoccupy his anger. Meanwhile, upon Ranulf's entrance, Lethe had gone stone rigid. She also knew the male laguz had gotten the wrong idea, but what shocked her was the amount of jealousy in his eyes and voice. But why was he jealous? Was it possible that he..?

No, no. That kind of feeling from Ranulf was impossible…right?

Soren knew he had to fix this right now, otherwise the awkwardness between Lethe, Ranulf and himself would be very overwhelming. He left Lethe's side and went to Ranulf's. The laguz ignored his presence as he shifted a large block in an attempt to find anything.

"You know, you can stop looking for the thing you are not trying to find." He stated coolly. And, to the mild surprise of Soren, Ranulf did stop and turn to face him, yet he and Soren's eyes interlocked. Ranulf's glare pierced Soren's cool and collected look, making him shudder. He had never before seen such jealousy, anger or on and off flicker of possessiveness at the same time in the same place. **(A/N: Right…this is getting a tad too dramatic here. Let's just cut it sort, ne?)**

Before Soren could explain the circumstances this situation revolved around, Ranulf turned around on his heel and stormed off, slamming the door behind him. Soren stood in silence, before whacking his hand to his forehead. He hated clichés.

_**Funny That 5: The First Prompting Lesson; So What's With The Swords?**_

Sweating, the young boy raised the blade, studying it carefully. Stefan grinned merrily, taunting Rolf by spinning his blade with professional ease. Boyd had been bribed into being the referee, in exchange for being taught how to write poems for a very secret purpose _Coughcough**ImpressTitania**coughCough_. Shinon had a wary look in his eyes; Gatrie was telling Mist about how fascinating he found Mia while the girl herself sunk into her chair, wanting the torture to stop. Ike was watching with an intrigued look and Mia was clapping. Titania just smirked, crossing her arms.

"Y…you know you can back out at any time." Rolf squeaked out, earning a brow raise from Stefan. The green haired master halted with the swinging of his sword, grinning madly at the quivering little boy.

"I'm gonna cut you up…"

"Boyd!" Rolf exclaimed in terror, staring at his brother pleadingly. Boyd blinked and stopped to think. He did suppose Rolf needed some help. The poor boy was frightened enough right. And, it wasn't like Stefan had a murder intent (you see, Boyd is very blind) so there was no problem. Besides, Boyd was still cheesed for Rolf ruining what Boyd had constructed over a month for Titania. He simply shrugged and beamed at his brother, giving him an encouraging wink.

"C'mon, don't be scared! Show us you're a man!"

"I'm twelve!"

"Then you've got an early puberty!"

"Enough dawdling!" Mia cut in booming, an ecstatic expression lingering on her face, "It is time to start!"

Rolf centred himself while Stefan impatiently rotated his arms. The archer finally raised the sword, pouting in a 'You can't beat me' way. Stefan grinned, raising the sword and pointing it at Rolf. Mia looked over to Boyd, and he nodded, raising his hand. He held his fingers and thumb up and lowered one of them each time he spoke.

"One, two, three, four, five…GO!"

Stefan wasted no time charging at Rolf who seemed frozen there with the jitters. Shinon bit his lower lip while Mist's face creased up in fear. Ike seemed to be too tired to take any notice and kept on nodding off. He failed to go to sleep because whenever he was on the brink of it, Gatrie either sneezed or yawned terribly loudly.

When Stefan was about to thrust his blade down, Rolf yelped and dropped his sword, dodging out of the way. Stefan's forehead creased in anger and in a frenzy he began swiping at the boy, who frantically dodged each swipe. Stefan could not believe his luck. The munchkin just HAD to be swift on his feet. Was it not fair that revenge seemed to always be out of his grasp?

He grumbled something and lowered his weapon, glowering at the sweat ridden boy who had tripped over his own feet who was now staring up at him, panting like there was no tomorrow. Rolf blinked up at him and his eyes widened when Stefan dropped the blade. It landed onto the floor and it was momentarily forgotten as Stefan helped Rolf up. The boy was in pure shock at why Stefan didn't chop him up into a million pieces. He knew Stefan had the chance a second ago but he had refused it. Rolf gulped and smiled uneasily at him and he smiled back more casually.

"Look kid, because I know you only do it for attention seeking, we'll call a truce, k?" He stated, waiting for Rolf's answer. The boy, still sweat dropping, began to nod his head frantically, nervous smile still evident. Stefan laughed and patted him on the back. "Besides, I know you couldn't take me." Rolf scowled at him.

"At least I get better academical grades."

"Listen Rolf, don't push your luck." Stefan uttered through gritted teeth. Rolf sighed and waved at Stefan before making his way back to his seat. The green haired swordmaster laughed heartily before taking his own seat again. Mia was a tad disappointed there had been no real right, as she loved seeing blades in action, but she cheered up when she realised that.

"We still have an hour of lesson left yay!"

A collective group of exhausted moans followed that claim from practically ever tired and poor soul in the class. The funny thing was, Gatrie had stopped blabbering onto Mist, and she, when the others moaned, whooped.

Funny That.

_**Funny That 5: The First Prompting Lesson; So What's With The Swords?**_

_**End**_

**Tsuzuku**

**A/N: I've just realised Mia's lesson is going to be three part O.O Ah and as for the drama of Soren, Ranulf and Lethe, I myself got attacked by plot bunnies and they forced me to add a problematic twist! ( **

**So eh…next chapter is some more of Mia's lesson and uh…**

**The dreaded thing known as….**

**TENSION!**

**Ooh : )**

**Bye!**


	7. The Unexpected

**Fire Emblem: Path Of RadianceFunny That**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama**

**Pairings: Ike+Elincia. Slight Ranulf+Lethe Boyd+Titania **

**I haven't done a Fire emblem fic before, so I just figured, hey, why not?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction about it, would I?**

**Tension chapter : ) And a wittle bit of fluff at the end : D**

**Thanks for your reviews**

**Funny That 6: The Unexpected Truce; The Unexpected Team Up**

The lesson had gone considerably well in all aspects. There were no tremendously bad injuries, albeit for a few more whackings on the head for some people, but then again, they couldn't get away with out getting whacked. Mia had whipped out a sword (Gosh!) decorated with very cheerful things, such as sakura petals and smiley faces. Why you ask? Well, apparently this blade was called the 'The teamwork sword' (Very witty, ne?) and was a representative of all things teamwork like. Mia placed it on her 'teacher' desk and beamed at all of the people.

"Mia, why on earth a sword? I mean, I understand a cluster of flowers or something, but a sword? That sorta represents a more 'ouch' feel to the whole thing, doesn't it?" Boyd mused, gawking at the blade. Titania glowered at him, about to comment on him and his shouting out, before Mia blinked and scowled at him.

"Baka Boyd! The sword represents teamwork during the heat of battle. Not all that flowery junk." She replied haughtily, a disgruntled look on her face. Boyd sighed and shrugged casually. He blamed himself. With Mia and her sword obsession, he should have known she wasn't a girly type of girl…

"How much longer is this lesson?" Ike interjected in a weary tone.

"'Bout a good forty five minutes."

"That's fantastic." Shinon uttered under his breath. Mia looked at him in a confused manner, before she grinned.

"I know!"

"Ike, how on earth did we get dragged into this?" Stefan whispered.

The lord glared at him.

"You."

"Oh…"

"Assertive Mia…"

"Oh not again Gatrie!"

"Hey Mist, what'cha talkin' 'bout?"

"Don't bother asking Rolf…"

"I'm flying high, like the..!"

"No calling out in class Boyd!"

"…And a paladin shot me down..!"

"I don't handle guns!"

"Innit. Wot you lookin' at bubba?"

"Gah! Ike! Rolf's gone all scary!"

"What do you want me to do? Take him to speech classes Mist?"

"That'd be good."

"Well I'm afraid I'm much too lacking in energy."

"You know you don't have to use a sophisticated tone…"

"Oh right, in a casual tone then 'cause you insisted. I can't be stuffed."

"Ike!"

"Gomen."

"Assertive Mia's eyes are like…the intense gleam of starlight shining through the night!"

"Ah! Now I have to deal with Gatrie!"

"Mist? Wos wrong bubba?"

"And him. Rolf what has gotten into you?"

"And her dark purple hair cascading down her back like a waterfall."

"NO!"

"I wanna be a singer…"

"Well you can't be Boyd…"

"Why not Titan?"

"That's Sensei Titania to you!"

"Whatever…"

"BOYD! DID YOU JUST 'WHATEVER AT ME?'"

"Ah um…no…"

"People, people!" Mia exclaimed, sweat dropping, "Where has the love gone?"

"Its gone along with sanity…"

"What was that Shinon?"

"Nothing…"

"Oh you have such an angelic voice Mia! It sounds through the world brightening the lives of many with just one word!"

"Ah…thank you Gatrie! I think…"

"Someone please knock him out!"

"Mist, I pelted him with arrows earlier and there wasn't even a dent on that armour of his."

"Oh my angelic Mia…Isn't Mia angelic Mist?"

"Scratch knocking him out, someone knock me out…"

"Guys, 'cause we're arguing, Ike isn't learning, so in the end Elincia is most likely to turn him down."

"Don't make me go all Aether on you Stefan…"

"He isn't even learning anything! There is no value in these lessons!"

"Yeah you're right Boyd!"

"IKE, BOYD, SHUT UP!"

"Hai sensei Titania…"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Mia roared breaking and silencing the intensive second discussion. Some gulped while others gawked.

"Wos wrong with Mia, bubba..?"

"Stop calling me bubba Rolf!"

"Mist, Rolf, shut up and listen to me."

The two obeyed.

Mia waved the 'sword of teamwork' at them, smiling. "Ya see, this little beauty here is going to be given to one of you guys. It's a prize for the one with the best grade."

About two fifths of the people in the room appeared intrigued. One of them was Stefan, who now had his arms crossed; eyes closed and was facing the ceiling. His chest rose and fell rhythmically. He had just been on the verge of sleep when he had heard that and it was now registered in his mind and before he had dozed off into a slumber land dreaming of the desserts he had grown up in, a sly grin had spread across his face.

Ike ran his hand through his hair and rolled his eyes, two things he had insistently been doing since he had learned of his feelings for the Queen. In fact, maybe if he had not been so dense in the first place, he would not be in this mess and neither would anyone else. He would never have had to have seen Boyd propose to a woman, an image he didn't want burned in his head and to Titania of all people. He was unsure to laugh or vomit when he thought about it. He wouldn't have gotten relatively low grades; discovered Boyd didn't know how to grade, though that could be blackmail. Sure, the lessons were a laugh sometimes, but what was Andrew doing with Elincia, or rather to…

He stiffened and Shinon seeing rolled his eyes. The boy was obviously thinking about Andrew and Elincia and getting himself wound up. Did he seriously think she'd be dumb enough to let a hentai touch her in anyway? Apparently, she'd escaped the guy earlier by claiming there was a snobby princess about. Someone who was a personality match with the Prince himself. And if he had had the brains to be able to fall for that, he must have been awfully stupid…another one of his oh so endearing and transfixing traits…

Boyd fearing his existence if he did not, raised his hand and Titania nodded in approval. Mia nodded dumbly at the raised hand and Boyd brought it down again, grinning.

"Urhmm… Mia, how much longer?"

"Thirty five minutes."

A group of groans sound.

"Can we not stretch our legs or something, 'cause it seems like its been more than it has been." Boyd sighed in response.

Rolf turned to glance at Mist.

"Ain't he right, bubba?"

"…How long are you going to talk like this?"

"No idea bubba."

"Great…"

"Can Stefan come up?" Mia queried. Everyone blinked when they heard low and content sounding snoring and turned their attention to the slouched and definitely asleep figure of a certain green haired swordmaster. Some were envious he had managed to go to sleep this long without being rudely interrupted, others really didn't give a damn, one was snickering, and one looked homicidal…

"NO SLEEPING IN CLASS!"

Birds scattered, the sky darkened, a wind howled through the trees as a large 'TWACK' pierced the relatively peaceful surroundings.

Any guesses to who the homicidal one was?

_**Funny That 6: The Unexpected Truce; The Unexpected Team Up**_

The rest of the lesson went downhill for Stefan. He was forced to come up with a spirit lifting speech on the spot with an aching head and he had just woken up. Then, though he had stuttered his way through the speech part, he came face to face with the hardest of challenges. Mia had said that if you squabble with one of your allies, on the battle field you will get mauled, so he had been forced to compliment Rolf and such. The little boy had called him 'jiggy' and that was found by Stefan to be very irritating, but anywho, with an understanding of how Mist felt, he had tried. Though, he was always halted when Rolf interjected with the term 'jiggy' to a point where Stefan wrenched out Vague Katti in a mad rage and was only silenced by Shinon chucking his bow, which made contact with the back of Stefan's head.

Then, when the grading came, Mia awarded Titania the sword for being like a co-op sensei and helping her. It turned out Titania didn't want the sword and chose to give it to someone else. Stefan had vied for it, but she had chucked it at Ike and on the way it had whacked into the front of Stefan's face. Luckily, Titania had not flung it like a javelin, which would result in more extreme use of the word 'ouch' or rather as Stefan himself put it; 'owie.'

And then, Mia said she was going to give Stefan a C, but then Titania reminded her he had slept through a portion of the class, Ike said he had embarrassed a fellow pupil and Rolf 'accidentally' blurted out that 'jiggy' had called himself the best swordmaster, but this time, he did get a new grade…

F- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -.

Yes, that appeared rather harsh, but the fact Stefan had bragged about being a better swordmaster had echoed in Mia's head as she graded his paper. Rolf got an A+ for reminding her of the fact, Shinon got an A for saying it in the first place, Mist got a B, Titania an A, Gatrie an A+ because she thought whatever girl he had been blabbering on about during the lesson was lucky to have someone like him affectionate towards her… Ike received a B- and finally Boyd got a B. Ike was parading around and boasting about his improved grades while Rolf and Shinon stood side by side, smirking very… Shinon like. Talk about your mirror images… whilst Stefan was seated, gazing exasperatedly at his piece of paper.

So now, a tired, angry and on the brink of snapping Stefan was making his way along a corridor. These lessons he had made were really being a pain in his derriere. He had not intended to partake in them, but if he did not, the consequences would be severe, which he wouldn't deny, were the same conditions for everyone else. He had called a truce with the boy, but he had really taken the piss and had now come up with the oddest assortment of nicknames for his chums.

Ike was lyre.

Mist was bubba.

Stefan himself was jiggy.

Shinon was Mcdaddy.

Gatrie was bigdaddy.

Mia was Huula.

Titania was Mcwoman.

Boyd was witfully named…stinky.

And Rolf himself was yaa…

For the reasons, no one knew, or dared to bother with investigating. Rolf was now coming up with names for Andrew, Elincia, Lethe, Ranulf, Mordecai and Soren.

So now, Stefan had figured he should just go to sleep, or commit a fake suicide so everyone would weep and then he'd appear out of nowhere claiming the only way to keep him alive was to please him, and then they'd shower him with A+'s and gifts. But then, Titania would probably find him out and then he'd actually lose his life…and things were not to that extent of drasticness he'd go and kill himself anyways.

Stefan halted when he heard the sound of footsteps gently padding along the floor and glanced over his shoulder to see Rolf running up to him, beaming. Oh those kami's up there laughing their heads off had better watch out…

"Heya jiggy, wuzzu'?" Rolf queried.

Stefan stared at him blankly, before hanging his head in dismay and smacking his hand to his forehead. He raised his head, giving Rolf an intermediate kind of look.

"Rolf, one you can't pull off that kind of speech so stop it and two, why are you stalking me?"

Rolf blinked.

"I ain't stalking ya jiggy."

"Are, Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Can we stop this?"

"Jus' wot I wos thinkin' jiggy…"

"Gah…why are you here?"

"Have you not noticed any tension an' stuff 'round here jiggy?"

Stefan blinked and proceeded to scratch the back of his head, the look in his eyes underlining he had no clue what Rolf was going on about. The little boy sighed and looked away from Stefan, only to blink and gape, before realisation dawned upon him. "Oi, jiggy, look over there!"

Stefan was about to reprimand Rolf for grabbing his attention by the use of the word 'oi' before his curiosity got the better of him and he followed Rolf's gaze, to found it had landed on none other than three figures.

One figure was a female with whiskers and fangs, though her bangs were covering her eyes and she was standing west. Another was a man with long black hair tired up and a red stone jutting out of his forehead and he was standing south. The last was a tall male with fangs and whiskers, who appeared to be trying his best not to look at either of them.

You see, these three figures were at one of those path changing sections of the winding corridors. You could also choose to go east if you wanted to. And as you have guessed, the three figures in order to what has been said are Lethe, Soren and Ranulf.

Lethe simply stood there quietly as Ranulf began to walk again, his shoulder brushing past her shoulder. Lethe seemed to shiver briefly, almost as if what appeared to be a cold shoulder was psychically affecting her and her lower lip trembled a bit, before she shook her head and made her way along. Soren, observing the scene, glared at the disappearing back of Ranulf and then when his figure had vanished, cast a sympathetic one in the direction of Lethe. He then sighed and shook his head, bringing his hand to forehead, before he pivoted around and walked away in the direction he had just come.

Stefan blinked and turned to Rolf, a slightly worried expression fitted onto his face.

"That kinda tension?"

Rolf nodded.

_**Funny That 6: The Unexpected Truce; The Unexpected Team Up**_

Stefan was well aware something had to be done about whatever had happened. Firstly, he had to figure out what had been done. Besides, he didn't need to know what had caused this tension to get the urge to fix it. Ranulf looked like his heart had been turned to ice, Lethe was vulnerable looking and Soren looked flustered, sad and angry. What more was there needed to be known? Well, besides the cause…

"I think we need to ask Soren, 'cause that'll be the easiest thing."

Stefan raised his brow at Rolf.

"The temperamental magic wielder?"

"Well, Lethe though upset'll still be dangerous and Ranulf is not feeling very Ranulf like at the moment as far as I can tell."

"So, you've finally stopped talking like a jackass?"

"Its too tiring given our current situation, but I'm still gonna call you jiggy."

"Fair enough."

"Y'know, not only is this affecting the atmosphere, but Lethe's lesson is tomorrow, right?"

Stefan's breath hitched in his throat. Rolf was right. And if she wasn't herself, then…well, people wouldn't get mauled, but they'd be upset she wasn't herself and start pestering her with questions and he figured that was not something she wanted. So, he came to the conclusion he could not ask Ranulf, Soren or Lethe about the events that had expired, so what was there to…

"Wait a…that book!"

"Sorry, I don't follow."

"Lethe showed me a book, this odd book…"

"She showed you a book? Wow, but how the heck is that going to help?"

"It's a special book. Wherever Lethe carries it, it records what happens, word to word of what people say and draws really life like pictures!"

"Nani? You're pulling my bow…"

"No, seriously! If we can nab that book, no one'll feel pressured and we can find out the problem."

"And we won't get mauled."

"And we won't get mauled."

"So, its with Lethe?" Rolf stated, twiddling his fingers. Stefan nodded slowly, closing his eyes, before shortly reopening them and grinning widely. He placed a hand on Rolf's shoulder and startled the boy glanced up at him, eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Don't worry, we'll formulate a plan and go get it, together… jiggy junior."

Rolf grinned back.

"Yup, we definitely will jiggy."

_**Funny That 6: The Unexpected Truce; The Unexpected Team Up**_

It was quite nippy at the moment outside. The woman idly sitting on her own pushed her green locks from her line of view, shivering as a searing cold gust bellowed past her. Normally, sitting out on the paved patio of the royal garden and gazing at the sky was calming, though normally the temperature either tended to be just cold or windy, not a mixture of both at their maximum.

She let out a tired sigh, titling her head so she had full access to see the pale morning sky. She found herself shaking from the cold and brought her arms around herself, letting out another sigh, yet this one was tuneless.

"I wonder what everyone's doing…"

"Well, for one thing one's watching you." A voice tenderly whispered. The woman stiffened; embarrassed she had been caught, before she glanced over her shoulder to see a blue haired lord smiling sweetly at her. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt her cheeks warming. Gulping, eyes wide she continued to stare at him, before uttering;

"Ike?"

"The one and only."

She blinked as he made his way towards her, their hair being buffeted by the wind. He continued to smile her and finally getting to grips with her situation, she smiled back just as sweetly. "So, what on earth has possessed you to sit here in the cold, eh?" Ike queried lazily, settling down beside her. Her smile grew as she observed him quietly.

"I came here to think and settle my emotions, as they are a tad haywire at the moment. You?"

He replied, "I was drawn to you. I didn't like the thought of you sitting here by your lonesome and being cold." She blushed harder, but turned back to face the night sky. They sat in silence, until it was shattered.

"Do you…want to play a game?" She questioned. Ike blinked in her direction, before a grin breeched the borders of his cheeks.

"Why not? What did you have in mind your majesty?"

Elincia frowned at him slightly for his comment, which caused him to chuckle lightly, but regarding his comment, a smirk unlike one that usually graced her features appeared.

"Well, I was hoping we could play a game of I-spy, my Lord."

Ike frowned and gave her the 'look' but she just shrugged it off smirking. Ike allowed his mind to drift for a few moments. Had Shinon's smugness rubbed off on her? Well anyways…

"Ok, who is gonna start?"

"You?"

"Sure. Ok, I spy with my little eye something beginning with…t."

"Tree."

"Bah."

"My turn. I spy something beginning with…I."

"Ill?"

"Huh? No."

"Um…iris!"

"No…"

"What then? I can't see anything else."

"You're pretty dense."

"Bah."

"You."

"Not dense…."

"No, you. I-K-E."

The blue haired lord blinked confusedly, before glancing at the beaming face of the Queen. Oh, he did begin with I, right… yup, Ike was rather dense…

"Well anyways, I spy with my little eye something beginning with…uh…Stefan and Rolf?"

"What?"

Elincia followed Ike's stunned and bewildered expression, to have one extremely similar grace her features. Surely enough, high up on Crimea royal castle, shimmying along were Rolf and Stefan, determined looks set in place. Their hair was also being whipped around and it seemed to be agitated them as they continuously flicked it away. It seemed to hamper their vision and whenever they flicked it away, they would either stumble backward or forward. Rolf looked very uneasy.

This was no surprise to Ike, as Rolf himself was afraid of heights and here he was, shimmying across a large castle along a very narrow and long ledge. Ike suddenly stood up, followed shortly by Elincia, who was still in the shocked stage. He whipped his head around to face her. "C'mon Elincia, we gotta go get Rolf and Stefan before anything bad happens!" He exclaimed, urgency in his voice.

The green haired royalty nodded frantically and Ike grabbed her hand and began running. After a few moments, they reached the castle, glancing up as the two above continued along.

"Ike, however did they get up there?" She asked with fear in her voice. With gritted teeth, the lord shook his head.

"You can never tell, but Stefan is unpredictable, he must have found a way. Elincia, this is your castle, surely you know of some route…" Elincia closed her eyes and proceeded to think, hers and Ike's anxiety growing rapidly. Ike heard a yelp and this snapped Elincia out of her thinking. They looked up to see small debris coming down and Rolf's foot stuck in a hole on the ledge. Stefan had too stopped and also was staring with clenched teeth. You see, that ledge was only a large strip; there were no windows available to jump out of on this strip.

At this particular moment, unaware of the drama, a sulking Lethe, a quiet Ranulf and frustrated Soren all chose to come out from different entrances to the royal garden, all at the same time. They all gawked at Ike and Elincia, who were gaping back at them. Then, their minds registered the look of panic on their faces and they looked up and gasped.

"What the heck is going on there?" Ranulf exclaimed in shock. All three, disregarding their tension rushed towards Ike and Elincia, their expressions fearful and inquisitive.

"Stefan and Rolf are up there doing something for some reason and Rolf's foot is stuck, he can't move!" Ike explained hastily. Another yelp was heard, courtesy of Rolf and a gasp courtesy of Stefan. It was then at that point Stefan and Rolf noticed the little group gawking up at them in terror, helpless expressions on their faces. Ike sobered up and yelled; "What on earth are you doing brining a little boy up there?"

"Look Ike, you can beat the hell outta me with Aether and Vague Katti later, but right now we need to get Rolf out!"

"Can't you reach him?" Soren called out, frowning.

A look of helplessness formed on Stefan's face.

"If I move, the movement will cause the already fragile part of the ledge to break and Rolf will plummet quickly but you will not be able to catch him, as he will most surely fall on that spike jutting out there!" He explained, pointing to a large spike. Rolf gulped and tears began to well in his eyes.

"Stefan, I don't wanna die!"

"Don't worry kid, ya won't!"

"Dammit! Aren't there any Pegasus Knights around Elincia?"

Another yelp from Rolf was heard. More debris came down.

Tears in her own eyes, Elincia shook her head.

"They've all gone for the annual Begnigon (SP?) Pegasus Knights festival."

"Gah! You have got to be kidding me!"

"Ike!"

"Ah dammit! There's no time anyway! All of us have to work together quickly!"

Elincia nodded, but there was hesitation from the other three. They gave each other reclusive and shifty eyes, uprising Ike's agitation. "Look you lot," he sighed, addressing the three in a stern tone, "I have seen the tension between you three, I don't know what it is and I'm sorry for whatever happened, but I really couldn't care less at this moment in time. If you lot don't start working together, a life of a young boy will be lost, do you understand that?" Ike's voice rose near the end and Elincia clasped her hands together looking hopeful.

The three exchanging glances, before they all nodded, smiling. Ranulf focused his gaze on Ike and raised his hand, displaying a thumbs up.

"Let's do it!"

And so, the three began to put their heads together, though they continued to shiver as the winds howled past them, yet their minds did not seem to numb.

Funny that.

_**Funny That 6: The Unexpected Truce; The Unexpected Team Up**_

_**End**_

**Tsuzuku**

**A/N: Plot twist! Were you expecting that? I feel bad for Stefan and Rolf, especially Rolf. They tried to do something nice, but they end up in a sticky situation. And you're wondering where everyone else is aren't you? Well, some may appear to join the mayhem, but who knows? I surely don't. Also, look out for the sequal after this is finished.**

**"Fire Emblem Chronicles Part Two: POR Desert Vacation"**

**It focuses on Ranulf and Lethe after the events of Funny That. I might as well spoil it now; Lethe and Ranulf do NOT get together in funny that. They'll probably be some Boyd and Titania one also, though I'm not sure. Anyways, thanks for taking time to read this part : )  
**

**See ya next chapter.**

**The drama is gonna be tenfold : - **


	8. Funny That Filler! SHOCK!

**Fire Emblem: Path Of RadianceFunny That **

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama **

**Pairings: Ike+Elincia. Slight Ranulf+Lethe Boyd+Titania **

**A/N: God this has been a long time coming X D I've got some set exams, but I decided to try and finish this. It only has like three chapters after this X D Anyways, on with the chapter. It's short because it's a filler, but its important X D **

**Funny That 7: Of Falling Archers; SHOCK! **

Stefan let out a sigh of resignation, smacking his hand to his forehead. He was rather screwed, like the current situation he and everyone else were in. Rolf couldn't move, otherwise he'd plummet and spear himself. Everyone else was just standing there, gawking with wide, trembling eyes. Like hell that was gonna help! That basically appointed him as the only rationally thinking person, so he shimmied along a bit, extending his hand.

"Yo Rolf! Jump and grab onto my arm!"

Everyone's jaws hit the ground and Rolf blinked, before a slightly ticked expression adorned his features.

"Are you crazy?"

Stefan shrugged casually.

"I've been told so, but anyways, just trust me!"

"How the heck do I know you won't bring your hand back and say psyche!?"

_''Cause I'm not a heartless cur.' _Stefan inwardly groaned, brooding at Rolf's display of distrust.

He'd get revenge eventually, but he wasn't going to commit a homicide, was he?

"Look Rolf, just trust me, ok?"

"Stefan!" Ike exclaimed through seething teeth, sweatdropping, "He can't jump!"

The green haired mans eyes darted towards the blue haired lord.

"Do you have any other ideas mate?"

Ike pursed his lips, before hanging his head and shaking it somewhat.

Elincia proceeded to tug at his sleeves, grabbing his attention after a while.

"What do you intend to do Ike?"

Thoughtful blue orbs interlocked with an intent brown, before another audible sigh sounded. Soren walked grimly over to Ike, attempting to keep his face as impassive as possible.

"Perhaps I can bring him down with a gentle wind spell?"

Ike's eyes widened, before he turned his head up to the two males.

"Hey! How windy is it up there?!"

Stefan grimaced.

"Very! No wind spell would help!"

Soren's brows furrowed as an agitated cat laguz folded his arms across his chest, tail thumping indignantly upon the ground. Ranulf rubbed his nose, before cocking his head to the side.

"Maybe me and Lethe can revert to our laguz form and run up the castle wall?"

Said female laguz's eyes shot fully open as she whipped her head around to meet the unwavering gaze from her friend. Lethe gulped, regaining her composure. After all, she was still not to grips with her feelings and Ranulf's reactions. They hadn't spoken for only a while, but it had dragged on and felt like an eternity. She finally nodded, resolve flashing in her eyes. He grinned somewhat at her, in a flash having gone from a human like appearance to a sleek feline. Lethe mimicked him and the two hastily sprang to action, triumphing against the castle walls while the others observed in a silent awe of their ability.

Rolf's foot sunk a little deeper and his arms flailed, trying to grab something to support himself. His hands only met the rough surface of the outer castle walls. He glanced down reluctantly; sweat defiantly clinging to his forehead.

Big mistake.

The stone holding him up was falling to pieces; debris falling every few seconds. He visibly blanched, the colour sucked from his face as he shifted uneasily, causing even more pieces to drop. He felt his stomach churn and lurch, so opted to snap his eyes shut and clutch his abdomen.

"Rolf its ok! Lethe and Ranulf are comin'!"

Upon hearing the reassurance in Stefan's voice, he cracked one eye open to see Ranulf attached to the wall, a tiny distance below him. The cat grinned and ushered for Rolf to get onto his back. The little archer obliged and Lethe joined them, side by side with Ranulf as backup. Sighs of relief chorused, just as basically the entire 'gang' zoomed around the corner, panting frantically. Oscar nearly fainted from the sight of his youngest brother speeding down the castle walls atop a laguz, but Boyd, sensing he was in good hands grinned broadly and cheered.

Titania rolled her eyes, while Mia and Rhys exchanged small smiles.

Oscar wasn't meant to be the one hyperventilating.

"Chill bro, the squirts fine." Boyd explained, clapping him on the back. Oscar managed a strained smile, which looked a tad demonic, making Boyd sweatdrop and politely cough as he backed away.

Ike exhaled a large breath when Ranulf and Lethe landed safely, Rolf smiling crookedly. Stefan smiled and jumped, earning gasps from everyone else. When he met the ground with no injury, Ike marched up to him, ocean eyes blazing with a fiery fury, eyebrow twitching.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us you could do that? Why didn't you take Rolf down?"

"He wouldn't come." The swordmaster responded simply, accompanied with his award winning smile. Ike had half a mind to whip out Ragnell, but his mind was sidetracked when Soren spoke.

"Well, well," he stated smugly, with an equally smug grin and a cocked brow, "what do we have here? Rolf's the kitten and Lethe and Ranulf are the parents."

Said laguz blushed, Ranulf reverting back to his man form, making Rolf slip off his back. He was caught by Lethe, who frowned down at him and quickly moved, so the outcome was his head met the ground. Brows burrowed, Ranulf shook his head, a depressed air about him.

"I and Lethe aren't like that. Besides," he snorted with disdain, crossing his arms, "She LIKES you!"

Soren blinked, before he rolled his eyes expertly.

"Idiot. She was crying and I comforted her."

Any jealous anger was replaced by concern as Ranulf's hands dropped to his sides, brows arched.

"Why was she crying?"

Another eyeroll.

Why was Ranulf so damn dense?

"She was confused by her feelings and nervous about the fact you figured out that-."

He was promptly cut off by a threatening feminine growl and coughed, sweatdropping and deigning not to finish his sentence. Ranulf's brows knitted together as he glanced solemnly at the girl, who muttered something incoherent and stormed off, getting many blinks from the spectators. Elincia winced from the tension, before approaching Ranulf cautiously.

"I believe it would be best if you give her a while to collect her thoughts and then talk to her."

Nods occurred at the same time, before Ranulf sighed and nodded gratefully.

"Yeah. Thanks."

He skulked off, aware of the eyes following him.

Soren tapped the red gem inserted a tad higher than the middle meeting way of his brows and shook his head.

"I've had enough drama. I'm going to read a book."

They let him depart without so much as a sound. Rolf ran to Oscar and Boyd, jubilant and they left, leaving the army general, Queen and swordmaster. Stefan glanced to and fro the couple, before grinning and saluting.

"Right. I'm gonna go now. Hopefully I won't meet Shinon on the way. Hopefully Lethe will be fine tomorrow. And Ike, don't be worried. She had no intention of telling Elincia. She don't give a damn!"

He shuddered, and then scowled.

Stefan's grin grew cockier. "Ok, I'll leave you two lovebirds _allllooone_." With the emphasis on the last two words, he left the two furiously flushed young adults to stand in silence, looking away from each other.

A curt cough from the Queen broke the long silence and she smiled awkwardly, bidding the young lord goodnight. She picked up her skirt and walked briskly away, Ike staring after her despondently.

Ike sighed long and loud, hanging his head, before a hand on his shoulder jostled him and he jerked. Heart racing, he gritted his teeth to Stefan smiling merrily at him, eyes closed. "You'll get her soon Ike. All in good time."

The lord smiled back pleasantly, before his expression darkened.

"Stay there Stefan while I go retrieve Ragnell…"

**Funny That 7: Of Falling Archers; SHOCK! **

Ike yawned as he sat up in his bed, stretching his aching limbs. He sat there, dazed expression in place as memories of what occurred yesterday flooded into his mind. He mentally rolled his eyes, before a nervous chuckle that he had memorised belonged to Elincia sounded right outside his door. His eyes shot open, his supposed sleepiness snatched from him. He jumped to his feet and ambled to his door, pressing his ear to it.

"Why hell your highness? Why are we outside the general's door? Why not outside mine?"

Ike's eyes flared with anger again.

It was Andrew…

"Uh, Sir Andrew….good morning. Did you sleep well?"

He could here the obvious notion that Elincia was uncomfortable in her voice and relaxed. He knew she was just uneasy, not just 'cause he needed her to be to keep his sanity…

"Dear God Elincia!"

The Queen and lords eyes widened.

"We've known each other for a week and yet…yet I feel-!"

Elincia stepped back, paling.

Ike's brows twitched as he pushed more on the door.

"That I love you!"

She nearly tripped over her feet as she continued to back up and Ike nearly wrenched the door open.

But he restrained the urge to strangle the ghastly prince.

"And I was thinking that we could…"

_'Could what god damnit? What the heck are you planning Andrew?' _Ike hissed to himself.

"Get married!"

…

**Tsuzuku **

****


	9. Learning From Laguz: Blades Proposition!

**Fire Emblem: Path Of RadianceFunny That**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama**

**Pairings: Ike+Elincia. Slight Ranulf+Lethe Boyd+Titania **

**A/N: I've been naughty X D Anyways, if you have some ideas for the Ranulf Lethe sequel, then maybe you could review/email me. I've got the basic plot down X D **

**Funny That 7: Learning From Laguz; Blades Proposition **

"I don't give a damn whether or not I get torn to pieces! This lesson HAS to go quick and I HAVE to stop Elincia!"

Stefan, rather perturbed blinked at the raging general, sweatdropping from his actions. He clapped his hand gently upon Ike's shoulder, causing the blue haired lord to go rigid.

"Yo Ike…" the swordmaster remarked cautiously, arching a brow. "Is it just me, or do you seem a little…?"

"Peeved? Ticked? Furious? Angry? Enraged? Demonic? PISSED?"

"Ah uh…I was going to settle for jealous, but you've just listed the others…"

"Why did I listen to you? This whole thing is stupid. I'm a battle man who wields a blade, not a gentleman who wrenches out overly expensive roses…"

Stefan shrugged in his usual manner, displaying a reassuring grin.

"Surely this thing getting you in a huff is all blown out of proportion?" he chided, prodding at Ike with his quill pen.

The lord's eyes narrowed as he glanced warily over at Stefan.

"Andrew asked her to marry him…"

Stefan blinked. "Pardon? You're too quiet and I can't hear-!"

"ANDREW ASKED HER TO MARRY HIM!"

"…Oh."

**Funny That 7: Learning From Laguz; Blades Proposition**

"Right…do you think my armour is dirty?"

"Gatrie, I don't give a damn about your bloody armour, so stop with the polishing and questions! Its doing my head in and I am very pissed off."

The knight, clad in heavy blue armour frowned lightly at the grouchy dark pink haired sniper, tossing his damp rag into the hands of a bemused Rolf, who blinked innocently. He focused his attention at Gatrie, arching a brow.

"Why do I have this?" he enquired, brows knitting together.

Gatrie gave a huge grin, proceeding to lean over a bit and pat him atop the head. Rolf winced as the hand on head transformed into painful ruffling of hair. Snorting, Shinon whacked Gatrie's gloved hand with a flick of his wrist.

"Take your own damn trash Gatrie. Playing the nice knight ain't gonna dupe Rolf. He trained under me you dolt." Shinon smirked smugly, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the pale white wall. Gatrie's features creased as he studied the rag in his hand, before a long and exasperated sigh followed.

"Yes my friend, you're right. Aren't you always? You're so smart, skilful, cool-!"

"And flattery ain't gonna make me take the scummy rag either, so you may as well stop before you humiliate yourself…further." He brooded at the knight, who was looking very glum. Rolf smiled cheerily; rather confused to the scenario he was partly caught in, while Shinon glanced upwards. "Hey, what you think that pups gonna do? I heard that pompous royal asked the Queen to marry him."

Gatrie smiled brightly at him, forgetting his dejected nature. "Well, in case you ever get the urge to ask for the Queen's hand, watch her response to Sir Andrew."

"The hell? Why would I do that?" Shinon queried, brows burrowed. Gatrie's grin broadened and breeched the border of his cheeks.

"Well, considering you and Sir Andrew are exacts in personality, save for the fact you aren't flirty-."

Rolf's eyes widened.

"Shinon's gonna ask to marry Elincia!? WHAT? Geez I gotta go tell Stefan!" he swiftly bolted off, leaving a bemused Shinon. Regaining his composure in quick fashion he walloped Gatrie's unhelmeted head and stormed off, wondering why he chose to remain by the side of an idiot that screwed up his life…

Exponentially.

"Yo! Shinon!" Stefan called out, beaming and waving his hand frantically. "I just heard the news! Keep your distance from Ike though for a bit…well, maybe a good millennia just incase…"

"You idiot!" the sniper roared, grabbing a clump of his hair and yanking him towards him so they were face to face. Stefan gulped as Shinon's eyes blazed with fury, his mouth twitching. "I have no feelings for the Queen. Rolf just interpreted what idiots clad in armour suggested."

Stefan cringed and blinked at the same time, hiding his sigh of relief when Shinon released his hair. He patted it down and shrugged.

"Still, Ike's scarier than you at the moment, so-."

A vein throbbing, eyebrow twitching, Shinon thumped a balled hand to his chest.

"SCARIER THAN ME! That's screwed up!"

"But Shinon-!"

He was ignored as a much ticked sniper brushed past him, face set with a murderous intent. Stefan's eyes snapped closed and he gulped when he heard Shinon's infuriated voice addressing Ike…

**Funny That 7: Learning From Laguz; Blades Proposition**

With an equally pulsating vein, Ike deigned to keep his cool, crossing his arms and repeating 'calm' like a mantra in his head. Shinon leaned forward; slamming his hands on the table, features stiff, save for his twitching brow.

"Listen you. I have absolutely NO feelings for Miss Prim, alright? I don't go fallin' for royalty like some dimwit such as yourself."

Eyebrow twitch

'_Calm, calm, calm, calm-'_

"Anyways, it ain't like you have a say in her decision. She doesn't know the calm pup has puppy _luvvvvv _for her."

Observing from the doorway, Stefan arched a brow amusedly, folding his arms across his chest.

'_Oh, I disagree with it being puppy love Shinon.'_

'_CALM, CALM, calm, calm…'_

"You're an idiot. Royals stay with royals and pups stay with pups. Why not try SOMEONE in your league?"

Stefan proceeded to sweatdrop. It almost sounded like he was flattering her in a way.

'_CALM! CALM! CALM! CALM!'_

"She's probably makin' out with that pompous-!"

Ike abruptly jumped to his feet, thwacking his own hands down on the table, completely opposite but near Shinon's. They had a stare down through gritted teeth, their eyes heated and interlocked. Titania, having recovered in her lapse of profession initiated her classic mature woman eyeroll, which sent Mist into giggle fits.

Stefan's sweatdrop enlarged, the branded swordmaster turned on his heel and walked curtly out of the room, frowning slightly.

Maybe it would be best he dropped some hints before Lethe's lesson…

Meanwhile, said Laguz had her hands threaded together, circled around her propped up legs ankle. She brooded at the space before her, her brows drawn together out of frustration.

When she felt a hand gently fall in place upon her shoulder, she almost jerked forward but retained her stature, glancing fierily over her shoulder when recognition from his touch flowed through her body.

Ranulf gave a hearty smile, though it was somewhat tainted with a strange weakness she found herself narrowing her eyes at. He signed, rubbing the back of his head thoughtfully, before he withdrew his hand and knuckled it, placing it on his hip. His other arm is left to dangle freely by his side and his features lighten up. Lethe hid her relieved smile well. It seemed he was back to normal.

"Hey Lethe? I'm going down to that river so I can see the sunset and stuff later. Do you wanna…aw, I dunno. Come?"

After his question he hummed to himself, shuffling his feet uneasily as he averted his gaze from her piercing eyes. Albeit she wouldn't deny the slightest tinge of pink upon her face, Lethe was most definitely not blushing.

No really, she wasn't.

"Yeah, I suppose." She replied, schooling her expression to that of bored indifference. When she caught his widened eyes, the blush on her face which wasn't a blush deepened and spread.

"Don't get any ideas! I just…I've not seen a sunset before and…"

"Y-yeah. That's the only reason I invited you. C'-cause…you're a friend and you haven't seen the sunset, so…yeah…"

He heard the laguz give a long and resigned sigh, before he heard her climb to her feet, staring at him. He eyed her warily, greeted with an arched brow.

"Ranulf?"

"Y-yeah?" he spluttered, still rather unsure of his situation.

"Where did you put that book?"

**Funny That Seven: Learning From Laguz; Blades Proposition!**

"Stefan? Where have you been?" the brunette enquired curiously, raising delicate eyebrows at him. The branded smiled sweetly at Mist, while on the inside his mind was trying to calculate a way to get her off his case. If she found out she'd tell Ike and the generally calm general, who hadn't really been retaining his cool lately would snap…and snap his neck in the process.

"I went to the little swordmaster's room." He explained, kneeling down to ruffle her hair. He noticed with glee at the disgusted face she made that the little girl was buying it. Mist pulled his hand away gently, before flashing him a worried look.

"Are you ok Stefan? You've sure been going there a lot. Are you well?"

His smiled broadened and the ruffling of her turned to patting.

"Yeah I'm dandy. I just ate too much fish today. Damn things don't agree with me."

A wide smile broke out on the girls face and she gave Stefan a big hug. He noted she had quite the grip, as he couldn't breathe and his face turned blue. Apparently, the hug bug was contagious, because from seeing Mist give him a bear hug, Mia had approached from behind and mimicked her moves. As you would have expected from a fully developed female, the hug was more powerful…

Rhys was observing the scene with a small smile, while Oscar looked rather blankly at it. Soren frowned at them, before walking curtly to them, his 'serious' face in place.

"Have any of you seen the book I gave Lethe?" he quizzed sternly, looking to and fro either of them to see if he could track deception. The three blinked bemusedly at him and chorused;

"Book?"

Soren muttered something under his breath before walking off in a brisk manner, an agitated air about him.

"I'll see you later Stefan!" Mist chirruped, releasing the swordmaster. She waved at Mia, who waved frantically back with a large grin on her face. She proceeded to skip off, humming the song she had learned from her mother. Stefan meanwhile was trying to unwind a persistent Mia from around him. He'd thought he had the advantage when she removed one arm from around him, but she'd given him a dangerous glare which said 'I'm cuddling you and I'm in a cuddly mood but if you don't want me in a cuddly mood you're going about it the right way.'

He gulped and paled and complied with her.

Mist had paused and was looking back at Stefan, who was currently enduring Mia's fast questions quiz, where if he didn't answer quickly she may have broken his arm, which a large grin on her face nonetheless.

She tapped her index finger against her chin, brows slanting ever so slightly.

Who did Stefan think he was fooling? What had he been up to?

There was the royal's bathroom, generals (Ike's) the armies and guests.

There was no swordmaster's!

**Funny That Seven: Learning From Laguz; Blades Proposition!**

"What is it Elincia darling!" Andrew gushed, earning a sweatdrop and a strangled chuckle from the Queen.

Regaining her composure briefly, her eyes scanned down her large orange dress and Andrew found she was brooding. Running a hand through her green hair (at which she was repulsed but she had to be polite, so she only twitched and cursed inwardly) he followed her eyes and pouted.

"Elincia darling! What ever is the matter? Do you need some…healing?"

He winked at her.

Back in the classroom, Ike felt like puking for some strange reason.

Elincia's eyes widened and she paled, before crimson settled onto her features.

'_Come on. Only for a few moments. I must refrain from assault...Royalty and homicides really do not mix in times of peace.'_

"I need no 'healing' of any sort Sir Andrew." She grinded out, hands clenching and unclenching by her sides.

He sniffled uncharacteristically, before he plopped down besides her, giving her a charming grin which was apparently 'hot' to many women in the area. The only thing hot about it, the Queen mused, was the fact her insides burned with disgust. She figured this was not the 'hot' those poor young women vouched for.

She decided that getting back onto the topic of why she was distressed was a good idea to distract his dirty mind.

"My…dress," she sighed dejectedly, smothering down the ridiculous frills, "I utterly despise it, yet I must wear it."

"Why?" Andrew placed a hand on her shoulder, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly.

"Well," she began, eyes flitting to the dull coloured sky, "father said orange was a resemblance to sunshine and that sunshine brightened the day. He said that when I was little and then his mother died. He asked me to wear it at her funeral and I did. Of course, it was a smaller version." She explained, seeing the confusion adorn his features. He nodded with understanding and motioned for her to continue.

"And…because father wanted me to wear it…I did, always and I got used to it…but he's not here now."

Andrew saw the sad and dejected flash in her eyes and pulled her in a hug, ignoring the Queen's surprised yelp.

"Its ok," He said soothingly, nuzzling her hair. "I know it hurts, but you can change dresses now."

Sweatdropping, Elincia squirmed out of his grasp, inhaling a deep breath and promptly exhaling it.

How long until that darn meeting?!

**Funny That Seven: Learning From Laguz; Blades Proposition!**

Of course, ridiculous orange dresses hadn't been the only thing on her mind. Certain blue haired generals with magic swords had been at the back. She'd felt a lot of emotions for the young general. Not that she romanced a lot, but she was intelligent enough to realise she had fallen.

Hard.

And of all the people in the world-

Him.

Of course, last night had puzzled her greatly.

She'd retired to her room, to find a large and odd book resting upon her bead. She wasn't nosy, but her interest had been piped and she could prevent herself from scooping it up into her pale hands and flicking through it. Or rather turning to the first page and reading every word over twice.

She'd read a short paragraph.

"_Hey, why are you waiting for me?"_

_Stefan grinned at the younger boy he had sparred with and trained during the later days in the war campaign against Daein._

"_Waiting to help you more so!"_

_Ike blinked in confusion, blue eyes holding this emotion clearly. He shook his head slightly, as if dismissing what he had just heard. "Ike, I know your deepest, darkest secret that you are not even aware is your deepest darkest secret yet."_

_Ike scratched the back of his head thoughtfully, before he gave Stefan a defiant look. Surely he didn't mean that Ike read Mist and Rolf bed time stories every night, if that got out, he'd never hear the end of it from Boyd…_

…_But Stefan had said he himself did not know what it was. This perplexed Ike. If he was not in knowledge of his deepest darkest secret, how on earth was Stefan? The questions in Ike's head was giving him pains, so he refrained from thinking on what it was until Stefan revealed it to him._

"_Your high feelings for Elincia."_

_Shock shot across Ike's face. He'd sworn he had heard that exact line and recalled it like it was yesterday, though then he finally remembered he had heard it about a minute ago and he had been the one to say it. Or rather, the logical part of him anyway…_

"_What…high feelings?" Ike replied accusingly in a higher voice than he had intended. Stefan's brow rose yet again in amusement at Ike's actions._

"_Your high feelings."_

"_What feelings?"_

"_Ha, ha. You really are dense at some things."_

"_Wha? Who are you calling dense?"_

"_You Ikey boy."_

"_I'm not dense, I swear! If you disagree…"_

"_I had my Vague Katti refurbished recently."_

"_Gah! Who cares!?"_

"_Hmm…interesting. Usually, that makes people back off. You're awfully touchy in the discussion of your high feelings for Elincia, y'know."_

"_WHAT HIGH FEELINGS?" Ike exclaimed._

_Silence._

_Stefan shook his head, humming to himself gently and trying not to laugh._

_Sweat was coming down Ike at 90 miles an hour and he couldn't turn around to face a certain person whom he felt gaping at him._

"_Ano…my Lord Ike?"_

_Tensing, but realising he could not ignore her now, he turned to find the source of the angelic voice to his ears, staring at him with concern glittering in her brown eyes. He smiled at Elincia, though it was strained and she knew._

"_Yes, please don't worry Queen Elincia, I am fine."_

_Elincia continued staring at him in doubt, before nodding slowly and being dragged off to meet with suitors. Ike hated being so formal with her in public, but then again they had not met just as themselves since Crimea was restored. Ike sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Making her do things she was absolutely new to, making her work hard, and dragging her off to meet suitors…_

_At this thought his fingers dug into his scalp. He wrenched his hand out of his hair. Stefan's face lit up with inquisitiveness as he watched the way Ike's eyes now darkened. He grinned, knowing exactly what had crossed his mind._

_Ike focused once more on Stefan, who had his eyes closed and was humming again. He appeared to be musing, and Ike, aggravated by his own thoughts, was now too fed up to play games and wait for the answer. "Stefan! Give me an answer to your riddle!"_

_Moments past until Stefan opened one of his eyes and peeked up at Ike, a sly grin on his face. Ike was definitely agitated. But, there was something to draw out of him first…_

"_Ike, y'know, there is this young prince called Andrew..,'_

"_LOOK. Stefan, just answer..,"_

"_I heard he is one of Elincia's suitors..,'_

"_(Slams hand down on table) Look, this is something I don't need to be thinking about…"_

"_I heard Elincia really likes him…"_

"_STEF..!"_

_Ike abruptly halted, disbelief on his face while Stefan sat there, looking confused and concerned for Ike on the outside, though his eyes were glimmering with mischief._

"_Ike?"_

_Ike promptly sat down, a blank expression on his face. Stefan sighed, shaking his head. It would take Ike only a few more moments to…_

"_WHAT! How the heck could she like a suitor! She's not meant to like the suitors! She's meant to like her gallant knight in shining armour! Its how all the fairy tales end! It's…"_

"_Jealousy." Stefan finished for him in a sing song voice, grinning from head to toe._

_A dumb founded look graced his features as he leant back into his chair, gazing in a dazed manner at the ceiling, before looking back at Stefan with the same expression._

"_I'm…jealous?"_

_Stefan nodded vigorously._

Ah well, so it was a page. No big deal.

Before her mind could process what she was seeing, a rather large picture of an angry Ike and meek Stefan had been drawn. Her eyes widened as her finger absently landed on the drawing, traces over the rough texture. It looked so, so-

Life like.

But then, who would write about Ike and…

She felt heat rise to her cheeks.

But then her brows furrowed.

Where had this book come from? And what…

Her train of thought halted when a piece of paper slipped out of it, settling on her quilt. She gawked down at it, before placing the book on the bed and picking the paper up. She unfolded it and was met with a hurried scrawl. Someone had been cheery when they wrote this.

_**Come meet me at the palace garden tonight. I will explain everything Elincia. I doubt you'll be disappointed. Seven o'clock sharp, hmmk? **_

The letter was considerably short, but it was to the point. She frowned lightly, before falling back onto her bed and sighing.

It was funny that after she'd declined Andrew (politely) she'd had to deal with strange things such as these.

**Tsuzuku **

**A/N: Two chapters to go : ) And we have some Boyd Titania in the next chapter. Course, now I have to start plotting the sequel properly :sweatdrop: **


End file.
